


Highly Responsive to Chronic

by kleptowitches



Series: Barrier Baked [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Crossdressing, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Group Sex, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Prostate Massage, Tribadism, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptowitches/pseuds/kleptowitches
Summary: While visiting Patchouli at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Marisa discovers a crop far more interesting than mushrooms.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a derivative work of Touhou Project. It contains scenarios which differ considerably from the original work, and should not be taken as an accurate depiction of its characters or setting. Please proceed with caution if you wish to preserve your image of the original works. If you dislike such fanworks, please do not continue.
> 
> Dictated, not read. The management.

Sneaking into the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion was generally simple enough to do.

Marisa glanced throughout Voile, determined to see what the keeper of the library was up to.

"Gotcha" She grinned. The purple haired bookworm entering her gaze.

Sneaking throughout the library, avoiding notice by Koakuma, sneaking behind Patchouli.

"DA-ZE!" Marisa shrieked as she grabbed the lavender haired scholar out of her reading seat. The other girl only able to utter a surprised "Mukyu!".

"Get your hands off me, witch." Patchouli uttered at Marisa, although secretly welcoming the other girl's company. Although she would never admit such a thing in order to save her pride.

"Whatcha got there?" Marisa asked, as she laid the magician back down onto her previous seating.

Never missing an opportunity to boast about her desired reading material, Patchouli uttered. "This is a tome referring to botany indigenous to the region directly outside Gensokyo."  
Marisa glanced at the front of the book, noticing the large green leaf as it's illustration.

"Can a bus" Marisa murmured. Having direct trouble with the rather odd pronunciation of the titular plant.

"It's can-na-bis." Patchouli uttered. Feeling a peculiar sense of accomplishment of vernacular superiority.

"So can you eat them?" Marisa replied. Patchouli was bemused at the rather simple question she received. "Yes, ingestion is a method of consumption of this particular substance. However it can be burned as the fumes are breathed into your lungs. The affects are also much more instantaneous"

Marisa started getting more and more curious. "So what happens if you eat or smoke any of it? Hopefully you won't grow a third arm!"

Patchouli couldn't help but smirk at the magician's cluelessness. "Absolutely not, the immediate desired effects from consuming cannabis include relaxation and euphoria. As well as heightened libido and overall altered perception of time and space."

"Sweet!" Marisa uttered. "So does that mean this herb can increase the power of my spell cards?

Patchouli gave an instant rebuttal. "Well I do not believe your body would be in a state to allow danmaku, or any magical application for that matter."

"Tch," Marisa replied. "So what's the point if it just makes you tired?"

Patchouli, still entertained by the witch's naivete, gave an answer. "Well of course, if you're stressed or otherwise troubled. This substance can otherwise put your mind and body at ease regardless or any other factor."

"Hmm, I definitely know Alice or Reimu could use some" Marisa concluded.

"Hey!" Marisa uttered. "I think Kourin sells herbs at his shop! I think I will pay him a visit!"

"As long as you get far away from me" Patchouli bemoaned very much desiring peace and quiet.

"Well okay Patchy, see ya!" Marisa yelled as she flew away on her broom from the nearest open window. "And I will return those books next time i visit!"

Sakuya Izayoi, ever omnipresent. Was silently watching the conversation from a corner of the room, slowly walks forward. "Milady, is it very wise to allow such a reckless person such as her such curiosity?"

Patchouli, amused at the proposition. Simply uttered "Maybe her antics will cure my malaise." Sakuya nodded and replied "I believe so. More tea madam?"


	2. Gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa visits Kourin at his shop to learn more and maybe have some fun with Reimu.

As Marisa touched down to the human village, she sees Kourindou in the distance.

"I wonder how Kourin is doing today" Marisa murmured to herself as she landed in front of the building.

The interior of the establishment was the same as always. Comfortable, yet somewhat lonely.

"Hey, Kourin!~" Marisa yelled. Beckoning the attention of the silver haired man.

"Oh Marisa, i didn't see you there!" Rinnosuke replied. Hurriedly hiding the rubber object he was holding in his right hand towards his backside as the girl arrived unannounced.

"So what can I do for you today?" Rinnosuke asked.

"Do you have any green herbs from the outside world?"

Rinnosuke was puzzled. "That is a very broad question. the majority of herbs are green."

Marisa, slightly perturbed, quickly replied. "I mean the stuff that makes you all sleepy and happy."

Rinnosuke raised his eyebrow and thought to himself "Marisa's father partook in recreational drugs from the outside often, but I never thought she would be interested herself."

"Well I have some cannabis available in the shop, but it has to be used wisely as it does not grow anywhere inside Gensokyo." The man warned as he utilized his available hand to grab a mason jar filled with the green substance.

Immediately grabbing the jar, Marisa uttered. "Thanks Kourin!" and runs off.

"Just a few more years and I'll finally get my payment from her" Rinnosuke murmured, finally brandishing the barbed appendage shaped object in his right hand. "At least for today, i'll be satisfied with this new inventory!" The man making sure to lock the door to his home/shop this time.

"Kourin was a bit anxious today, i hope everything is alright" Marisa spoke to herself. Riding her broom with the jar in hand.

****

"It won't be very fun if I do this by myself" Marisa thought. "I'll go see if Reimu is around!" Marisa hurriedly heading off eastward to the Hakurei Shrine.

It was a silent early summer afternoon with not a cloud in sight and no reported incidents. Reimu was doing her best to stay occupied in peaceful times.

"Raymoo~" Marisa slyly beckoned to the miko in the vicinity.

"What do you want, Marisa?" Reimu replied.

"Whatcha got there?" Marisa questioned. Taking notice of the odd knot Reimu was fashioning with a piece of rope.

"Just a way out" Reimu answered. "So if you're not donating anything or reporting an incident what are you here for?"

Marisa reached into her bag and brandished the jar containing the green substance "Wanna do some of this with me? It's supposed to make you happy!"

Reimu gave a soft laugh and stowed her rope contraption inside and turned back towards Marisa. "You got no idea what you're going into, but I'm happy to oblige"

The Hakurei family has previously partook in many Kōdō ceremonies involving smoked herbs and tobacco. Never would Reimu have guessed of the chance to partake herself in years.

As the two girls enter the temple, Reimu beckons Marisa to sit next to the Kotatsu.

"Aight." Marisa answers as she sat next to the small table.

Reimu returns from her closet with a small bamboo box containing a kiseru, matchbox and ashtray.

"Let me see that" Reimu pointed to the jar as she sat down. Marisa promptly handed it to her.

"Wow that pipe is way smaller than the ones I've seen my pops use!" Marisa replied. Reimu declined to comment.

With grace, Reimu pulled one of the buds from the jar and crumbled the trimmings into the small bowl of the kiseru. With another motion she then lit a match setting the contents of the pipe aflame with haste.

"Here, It's common courtesy to give your guest the first inhalation" Reimu uttered.

"Well, if you say so" Marisa replied as she brought the mouthpiece to her lips.

Taking a deep inhale, Marisa promptly started coughing a large amount of phlegm. "I don't think I like this herb" Marisa's reaction was that of repulsion.

"lightweight" Reimu said under her breath. "Let me show you how it's done."

Marisa looked in awe as Reimu smoothly inhaled the smoke from the small thin pipe. It was as if Reimu looked beautiful doing anything.

"Here, I hope you know what to do" Reimu said as she returned the pipe to Marisa.

Marisa nodded as she put the mouthpiece to her lips again. But this time with a much slower inhalation.

"I think I'm enjoyin it much more, I don't really feel anythin tho." Marisa replied.

Reimu laughed. "Oh you'll see soon enough. Now puff puff pass!"

As the hours pass further and further into the evening. The girls' time together becomes interesting.

"Hey, Reimu?" Marisa beckoned to the other girl.

"Yes?" Reimu replied.

"Would it be hard to believe Reisen is just faking her PTSD in order to obtain veteran's discounts at the human village? I mean think about it. Who believes blatant lies such as "A man in a vacuum proof suit violated me." or "Can you please not use fireworks during this years festival?" Reeks of attention seeking to me. Not to mention the fact the outside world fabricated any landings on the lunar capital!" Marisa continued. "I just can't believe Aya gets away with peddling fake news of that degree daily! Somebody needs to hold her and her lik accountable! Empty the nest!"

Marisa's train of thought left the other girl at a loss for words. "Um, that's really interesting Marisa, but I don't think Reisen is inclined to lie about her past." Reimu answered.

"Question everything." Marisa replied. "By the way, is it me. Or are your armpits a bit cuter tonight?"

In spite of the higher tolerance Reimu built up from second hand fumes of previous ceremonies. The effects of cannabis, namely "increased Libido" are still an interesting proposition. "Maybe it's time to have some fun with Marisa." Reimu thought to herself.

"Hmm, maybe I am a bit more exposed tonight~" Reimu replied to the intoxicated magician. "Maybe you can smell them to make sure I've bathed properly~"

The other girl did not care if Reimu was teasing or not. Marisa quickly crawled over to her and started kissing the underside of her left arm.

"Why don't you lick it too, doggy?" Reimu beckoned to the other girl.

Marisa quickly reciprocated with rolling her tongue to Reimu's armpit.

Despite the fact she was trying to tease the other girl, Reimu was a bit excited to spend time with Marisa.

Not wanting to be outdone by the magician, Reimu quickly told Marisa to stop.

Tongue still exposed, Marisa only sat in confusion at the other girl.

Reimu quickly threw herself on top of the other girl, cradling Marisa's waist in a cowgirl position.

"I don't give a fuck about the drugs. Fuck me already you hack magician." Reimu bellowed as her bloomers started to moisten up.

The two women promptly started undressing each other. Marisa was removing Reimu's blouse as the latter started unbuttoning her dress.

With each and each article of clothing removed, the two young women kissed the other with every piece stripped.

Catching her breath for a moment, the miko looked down at her partners chest.

She knew she was slightly older than the magician, but the size of Marisa's chest angered her to no end.

"I'm your senior yet you have this bountiful harvest attached to your chest. who are you trying to impress? That sexually frustrated freak in the antique shop?" Reimu said in a sultry, yet stern manner. "I won't stand for it! I will suck them smaller!" Reimu promptly put her mouth around Marisa's left areola.

"Stop! that tickles!" Marisa replied, although she reciprocated by inserting her index and middle finger into Reimu's vaginal area.

Reimu could only let out a small moan as she felt Marisa's presence and was instantly brought to climax.

Managing to climb off and lay next to the other girl. Reimu could only let out a sigh of relief. "I was legitimately about to off myself, you haven't visited in days."

Marisa chuckled as she licked the discharge off her fingers. "Guess I'm ya guardian angel, huh?" Reimu could only let out a "Whatever, dumbass." As the effects of the herb started to create drowsiness.

The two women held each other on the floor under the kotatsu awaiting slumber. However...

"Hey gap bitch, i know you watched. You could have joined in."

Yukari, emerging from a gap could only chuckle as the kiseru that was on the kotatsu was sitting in her hand. "You know this herb is really popular with the dark skinned foreigners from the outside world. This stuff could make a big splash in Gensokyo."

"Whatever" Reimu replied as Marisa was fast asleep and she would join her soon after.

"fufufu~" Yukari chortled as she slipped back into her portal.


	3. Seven Colored Sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their late night escapades. Marisa and Reimu pay Alice an unforgettable visit.

As sunlight gleamed through the Hakurei shrine. The two women still within mere centimeters of each other.

"hhhhngrh" The blonde woman moaned. As the maiden slowly opened her eyes, Marisa wrapped an arm around her companion.

"Hey sexy~" Marisa spoke in a slightly slurred drawl.

Reimu was still somewhat under the influence of the green herb, although still conscious enough to lightly smack Marisa across her forehead.

"Ouch that stings!" Marisa replied, sticking her tongue in a playful manner.

"You've done worse before" Reimu replied. "Come on, let's get dressed." The women emerged from the Kotatsu, retrieving the articles of clothing strewn throughout the temple's quarters.

"By the way" Reimu replied. You said you had to meet with the dollmaker, why so?"

"I need a second opinion." The blonde answered. "I think Patchy was trying to misdirect me." As Marisa located her undergarments. "I believe Alice is much more alchemically inclined than i am. Hopefully she can discover amazing applications!"

As she retrieved a new pair of bloomers from a nearby closet. Reimu couldn't help but giggle at the blonde's optimism. "Well, hopefully we shall obtain answers..."

"Yeah, this crop was way more potent than any mushroom!" Marisa exclaimed as she slipped on the socks on her delicate feet.

As the two women got dressed. Reimu lets her hesitation of a meeting with the puppetry purveyor be known as she dons her blouse.

"Alice has...peculiar mannerisms. I shall observe your meeting as a precaution".

"Pssh, you got nothing to worry about! I knew Alice even longer than you!" The magician attempted to reassure Reimu.

The maiden offered a quick rebuttal. "Obviously not as intimate as our relationship." Reimu proclaimed as she brushed her hair.

Marisa could only childishly stick her tongue out at the other woman as she completed her ensemble. Placing her conical headgear onto her cranium. "By the way, I don't see the pipe laying on the Kotatsu anymore, ain't it important?"

Reimu responded "I let Yukari keep it for the time being. Old bitch probably needs it for her glaucoma."

"Glock-Kouma?" The blonde asked with naivete.

"Old hags can barely see." Reimu answered bluntly. "Shouldn't Eirin have taught you that?"

Marisa responded "I can barely make sense of anything that moonbat says." uttered the blonde. "Last time I visited Eientei she went on about how there's something in the water making all the rabbits homosexual. I think she's gone senile."

"Alright then." Reimu replied. not having much of anything to make out of Marisa's account.

"So, are you ready then?" Marisa asked as she pushed the plant filled mason jar into her satchel as she brandished the broom previously leaning against a corner of the room.

"I believe so." Reimu replied as she brandished her purification rod.

"Want a lift?" Marisa asked. As Reimu turned around, the other girl is already levitating a few feet off of the ground.

"As much fun as it is to cradle your waist, I believe that won't be necessary." Reimu replied, already defying gravity through her own energy.

"hehe~" Marisa replied. "Alright so it's settled, let's visit the forest!"

****

Heading west, the two women side by side eventually cut through a rather dense forest for hours, eventually coming upon a European style building.

Marisa, without hesitation. Landed in front of the building. Making a single step, she knocks upon the door which doubles as the entrance to the building.

"Heeey Alice-chan, just an Ordinary Magician stopping by!~" There was Shanghai doll, answering the door.

"Oh hey Shanghai, do you know where Alice is?"

"The autonomous doll gestured in the direction of Alice's laboratory, pointing it's jointed finger to the left."

"Alright! Let's make ourselves at home!" The magician yelled.

Alice's home resembled something out of a fairy tale, with several antique decorative clocks aligning the walls as well as a fireplace by the corner.

As the two women ventured inside and promptly made their seat on the couch next to the coffee table.

"Something smells off..." The brunette maiden conjectured. "There is a pungent odor of shellfish surrounding the area."

"Nice! That means we came here exactly the right time! Dinner with Alice will be great!" Marisa exclaimed as she brandished the herb jar from her satchel and laid it down onto the coffee table.

Throughout the opposite side of the estate. Shanghai returned to it's master, Alice Margatroid.

"So they're both here, finally." The puppeteer smirked as she sat nude, inserting an appendage shaped object fashioned from wood inside and out of her vaginal cavity. As she glanced towards the framed picture of the energetic witch she kept at her desk.

"I was expecting both of you." The dollmaster proclaimed. "Just give me time to make myself presentable."

"Okay!" Marisa proclaimed. Laying her headwear onto the low table. Unaware of the scene just behind the door. "Told you Alice was cool! You have nothing to worry about!"

Reimu remained silent, only giving the other woman a simple glare.

In just a few moments, Alice emerged from her bedroom wearing a blue nightgown.

"Salutations." Alice proclaimed. As she walked forward to the loveseat adjacent to the aforementioned duo, her gaze instantly motioned to the jar sitting onto the low table.

"What brings you in here today?" Alice questioned.

"Well i bought this green stuff from Kourin and i wanna know more about it! Me and Reimu already had some last night!"

Using all of her willpower not to strike the magician, motivated to keep the formal atmosphere. Reimu gave Marisa another death glare.

"I know all about cannabis" Alice quickly interjected "It grows in Makai and all the demons there can't get enough of the stuff"

Marisa excitedly exclaimed "REALLY? CAN YOU SHOW ME IT'S TRUE POTENTIAL?"

Alice grinned "I can show you everything it has to offer. Do you mind if I bring this into the Kitchen?"

"No, not at all! Help yourself!" Marisa exclaimed as she rushed to put the jar into Alice's hands.

Alice only gave a smile. "You two get acquainted while I go ahead." And thus left her seated position and walked to her kitchen, with herbs in tow.

"Bitch i'll never forgive you." Reimu exclaimed. "Alice does who knows what with her time yet you're so trustworthy of her!"

"Oh cmon Reimu!" Marisa shouted "Don't you want to gain enhanced performance?"

Reimu could only glare at the blonde yet again. "Enhanced stupidity more like it."

Marisa only gave another grimace to the brunette. "You'll see! I got faith in Alice unlike you! Magicians stick together!"

Reimu declined to comment as she's well aware there's no changing Marisa's mind when she's found adequate motivation.

30 Minutes later, Alice emerges from her kitchen. "The edibles are ready!" in her hands are a warm plate of chocolate cookies. "I've harnessed the chemical properties of cannabis into a potent oil, suitable for many different applications."

As Alice sets the plate on the coffee table, the puppeteer couldn't help but notice the look of awe on Marisa's face.

"I'm not so sure if you can handle these" Reimu conjectured.

"Oh cmon, don't you wanna party with Alice?" Marisa replied.

Reimu's rebuttal was swift. "I'll see how you react and then i'll try"

Marisa's response was boastful. "Oh well! More for me!" The wizard replied. Grabbing and biting into one of the confections.

Alice simply smiled. She beckoned to one of her miniature golems. "Hourai, Shanghai, could you prepare some tea?" And in just a moment. Shanghai prepared the fine china and teabags as Hourai carried a kettle far too large in proportion to her.

"By the way." Marisa conjectured. "How much of the herbs did you use?"

Alice's response was quick and to the point. "I used the entire jar. The extraction process requires a much higher volume of pure product proportional to the refined output."

"I didn't get any of that. But it should be super strong!" Marisa responded.

Alice simply nodded as she started drinking the warm beverage that once sat in front of her.

A few hours pass. Marisa has resorted to laying on Reimu's lap in an intoxicated stupor. Both parties having stripped their clothing down to the bare essentials.

"So what i'm saying is, we need to send them back to the moon." Marisa stated in a slurred tone of voice towards the maiden. Whom has lightened up from her previous apprehension of the puppeteer.

"That's nice dear, may i have the last cookie?" Reimu responded as she continued to casually stroke the magician's golden follicles.

"Only if you play tongue wrestle with me~" The magician responded.

Reimu simply giggled as she leaned in and gave Marisa a deep french kiss.

"The forest is especially dangerous at night, would you like to stay over?" Alice asked the two women in front of her.

"Truth be told, you always have came off as a bit eccentric, Alice. However i have to thank you for your hospitality tonight. Seeing as we are not in any condition for flight."

"I'm planning another week long study session. As i am rarely in need of bedding, you can utilize my bed."

"I shall accept your offer." Said the maiden as she promptly carried a half asleep Kirisame in her arms.

Alice's bedroom would put an aristocrat to shame. The medieval European decoration wouldn't look out of place in a feudal lord's castle. Many magical artifacts and tomes lined the wall mounted shelves.

"Heh, you're a pretty indecent magician aren't you Alice." Reimu noted the wooden appendage and framed picture the puppeteer failed to store. As she laid Marisa down on the king size bed with large silk sheets and started doing the same. Marisa asked "Hey Reimu, don't you think there's a much easier way to get more of that stuff? I mean Alice immediately knew what it was!"

"Maybe." Reimu replied. "Where else do you think it is?"

"I think we should visit the Moriya shrine in the mountain. They're from the outside and maybe they know how to grow it!"

"Whatever, idiot." Reimu replied. "Let's worry about it tomorrow." Offering a hand towards the magician.

"Love you too, babe." Marisa Reciprocated the gesture, locking fingers. The two women becoming slaves to slumber.

"Shanghai, Hourai. It's time." Alice said with a perverted grin. "Prepare the merchandise." The two golems proceeding to perform their task with haste.

Not even two hours later. Both women wake up blindfolded. Tied to the very same bedding they slumbered upon moments before. Their undergarments replaced with chestless, crotchless lingerie.

"What is the meaning of this?" Reimu immediately bellowed. Trying her best to locate her witch companion based on sound.

"Holy shit!" Marisa shouted. "If you wanted that book back you could have just asked!"

Alice chuckled. "What i really desired was you." Immediately brandishing the wooden instrument from her desk, climbing onto the bed in order to insert it into Marisa's vaginal area. "I knew all these toys i brought from that sliver haired creep would come in handy one day."

Marisa moaned with pleasure as the appendage instrument's length was inserted in a hasteful manner. Marisa's opening immediately pushing it back out.

"That's not all~" Alice bellowed with abandon. The puppeteer proceeded to remove her nightgown only to reveal she refused to wear undergarments through the entire day. The woman proceeded to climb over Marisa's body to rub her clitoral region across her face.

"I'll let you go if you eat your dinner~".

Marisa had no choice but no comply. Rolling her tongue across the other woman's clitoris. Making sure to stimulate the labia as well.

"You shitty witch, you love sucking on my forbidden regions because it's the only fucking satisfaction you get. Hack magician."

Marisa managed to belt out a muffled "mufsoom". The other woman realizing Marisa meant "mushroom" proceeded to climb off the recipient of her punishment.

Reimu felt many conflicted emotions. Her gut instinct was right not to be led into the puppeteer's home. But the stimulation in her body felt otherwise. Before she could retaliate, her blinding was removed only to reveal the sweat from Marisa's body reflecting off the moonlight. With her mischievous grin not too far after.

"You have ten seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't send you back to your creator" Reimu demanded.

Marisa could only let out a trademark "da~ze". Quickly explaining herself to the maiden.

"Alice is super shy but we wanted to try new things together." Marisa explained. "I woulda told you beforehand but the herbs were a decent excuse, hehe." As she untied Reimu's restraints.

Alice, sitting on the side of the bed. Had a face that was as red as a tomato. "W-Well i believed you hated me. And you're around Marisa so much i didn't want to be a burden. I've been studying for months and haven't seen her in so long..."

Reimu was somewhat crestfallen at her own personal folly. "I apologize, it is my responsibility to be cognitive of Marisa's compatriots."

"Yeah Reimu! Not everyone that's quiet is trying to cause an incident!" The magician teased. "If you want to take responsibility you need to accommodate both of us!" Marisa gestured to the other blonde towards the section of the bedding Reimu laid upon.

"Guess i'm sworn to carry your burdens." Reimu replied as Alice gave the brunette a sensual kiss.

Meanwhile, Marisa gazed towards Reimu's womanhood and proceeded to softly blow onto her clitoris. The shockwaves of pleasure caused Reimu to climax immediately.

"Stop being so high strung." Marisa spoke as she licked throughout Reimu's groin area. "You're the shrine maiden of paradise right? Your paradise would become even bigger if you let loose a little!"

Reimu could only mumble a muffled "Mmhmm" as Alice continued to kiss throughout her neck down to the bottom of her arms.

"We taught Reimu a valuable lession!" Marisa exclaimed to Alice as she locked hands with the other blonde. "let's turn it in for the night!"

The three ladies went on to embrace one another under the sheets as the effects of the narcotics became more pronounced. Soon enough, the only thing heard in the large bedroom is the sound of steady breathing.


	4. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discover interesting revelations on the availability of the beneficial substance.

As sunlight beamed into the large bedroom. Marisa naturally couldn't help but open her golden eyes towards the light in sync.

The other two women following not long after. "Your body is so warm, Marisa." Alice said as she nuzzled her face into the other blonde's chest. However, emerging from the ample busom of the witch. Alice changed course. "Hourai, draw a bath. Shanghai. Prepare our guests a new set of clothing." The golems, awoken immediately from their position from Alice's desk. Proceeded to their tasks without hesitation.

"Let us proceed." Reimu motioned. "The stench from last night continues to curse me."

"Alright! let's go see what Alice's bathroom looks like!" Marisa exclaimed.

One by one, each woman entered into the washroom of the puppeteer.

Alice had a bathroom that would put the goddess Hygieia to shame. Within the wide area of the lavatory the first thing Reimu and Marisa noticed was the large tub filled with moderately warm water.

"You didn't tell me you had a whole darn hotspring!" The witch exclaimed as she started to discard her previous lingerie."

"You never asked." Alice retorted. "Would you two prefer privacy?"

Both Reimu and Marisa glanced towards Alice with a questioned glare. Reimu replied."Believe me, it's actually a rarer occasion i'm not looking at Marisa naked. And besides, your display last night demonstrated modesty has little place in your household."

Alice was bemused as the maiden gave her diatribe as she discarded her garments one by one. "Well there's plenty of room for all of us."

"Why are we all standin around in our birthday suits? The water will get cold!" Marisa proclaimed unsolicited. The three women held hands as they gently seated themselves within the bathtub.

"Ahh, this water's nice." Marisa proclaimed, with the maiden's response coming soon after. "Yes, this is heavenly."

"Heeey Reimu~ I bet your boobs would become bigger if you let me rub on them a little bit!" The magician teased.

"I'm not sure it works that way. But go right ahead." Reimu replied. Willing to humor the magician's claims just this once in order to feel the sensation.

As Marisa began to caress Reimu's modest chest. The Puppeteer had another idea.

"Whoever moans in euphoria first has to wash the other's back!" Alice exclaimed.

"That's the most jovial you've been since we've got here." Reimu responded. "But you're on!" she replied. Promptly inserting her middle and index fingers into the puppeteer's opening as she started tongue kissing the recipient of her digits.

"Aw, no fair!" Marisa uttered as she promptly began fondling the maiden's vaginal orifice in a similar manner.

Soon, all three women promptly forgot their proposition as they screamed in pleasure.

Moments later, the women emerged from the bathtub one by one. "Well maybe now i can claim I've had an underwater orgasm." The brunette said in a sarcastic manner.

As the women walked single file through the entrance of the lavatory, donning bath towels. Neatly folded and stacked clothes awaited the trio into the living area.

"So, who's going to turn around first as we get dressed?" Marisa uttered.

"You can't be fucking serious right now." Reimu uttered.

Marisa only let out a small grin at the brunette. slipping onto the bra and panties on top of the pile. "I usually wear a nice comfy pair of knickers yknow? But these undergarments let you move around a little bit better!"

Reimu declined to comment on Marisa's tangent as she was doing the same.

Moments after, the three women completed their application of clothing. Alice donning her familiar light blue dress with pink ribbons and brown boots. However the other two women were dressed outside of the norm.

Marisa was clad in a yellow sundress and black sandals along with her usual headwear. With her satchel wrapped around her waist. Reimu was outfitted in a white tshirt combined with navy blue jean shorts and red sandals.

"That's actually pretty cute on ya!" Marisa exclaimed.

Reimu blushed. "So what about it? idiot!" she shouted. Attempting to regain her composure. "So you mentioned the Moriya shrine, am i correct?"

"Yep!" Marisa replied. retrieving her broom sitting by the corner. "But you can go on ahead while i catch up with ya. I got some business to attend with Kourin!"

Surprised at the sudden shift of priorities. Reimu questioned. "What For?"

Marisa quickly replied. "I think he lied to me! There might be plenty of canabus around Gensokyo!"

Declining to correct the magicians grammatical error. Reimu simply responded. "Well i hope we can all obtain satisfying answers. I need another pick me up."

As the duo exited the building. Alice Beckoned to the rest of her miniature army. "make sure the maiden and magician's previous clothing are prepared for their return." The small inanimate soldiers having no choice but to comply.

"See ya later babe!" Marisa exclaimed as she promptly gave Reimu a light peck on the cheek. The duo began their ascension upwards, launching in opposite directions thereafter. With Reimu heading towards the Moriya Shrine in the mountains. Marisa moving towards the closer antique shop across the border to the human village.

****

As the magician landed just outside the forest into the crossroad between it and the human village. She noticed another figure enter the remote building.

Marisa noted to make her presence unknown. Gently descending from the sky, the only audible remnant of her landing is the gentle brush of wind.

Peering into the small window located at the front of the establishment. Marisa took note of the scene.

The woman's protruding white haired sensory appendages, lavender locks and black blazer were unmistakable. Reisen Udongein Inaba was the current patron of the establishment.

"U-um can you accept this prescription for night terrors..." The rabbit questioned, on the verge of tears. Handing the man the form. The silver haired man looked up from his reading material and offered a quick response.

"Absolutely, give me a moment." Rinnosuke replied. Standing up from his seating and retrieving another jar of the sickly green herb. "That will be 200 mon." The man explained.

"Grrrr Kourin you bastard." The magician murmured to herself.

Trembling, the former soldier brandished two Tenpō Tsūhō coins from the breast pocket of her blazer and handed them to the man. "I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!" The demi-Lagomorpha exclaimed as she accepted the mason jar. Running out of the establishment.

The veteran failed to notice the peeping magician as she hurried outside the front entrance.

Descending from her perched position. The magician promptly entered the establishment. Setting her broom on a nearby corner.

"Kourin-nii san!!!" The blonde proclaimed. "You know that bunny bitch was faking it, right? And didn't you say that stuff was rare?"

The man was surprised towards the blonde's sudden revelation. "And how did you discover this evidence to the contrary?"

"I watched you sell that stuff to ol Hare over there! Don't you trust me Kourin?~" The magician uttered as she climbed over the demihuman's counter. Making sure to slip off her modest footwear and place her headwear onto the countertop.

The man gave a swift rebuttal. "I believed your interest in cannabis was only a passing fancy. Do you have evidence of conviction?"

The blonde immediately lifted her sundress, revealing her black lace undergarments. "Maybe this proves my intent, da~ze."

Rinnosuke was somewhat stunned by the blonde's enthusiasm. "Well that is an interesting proposal Marisa, bu-" The man was interrupted as Marisa planted the sole of her left foot onto the man's groin area.

"Your little elephant turned into a mystical rod~" The magician exclaimed. Rinnosuke tried his hardest not to let out a sound. But the shopowner unwittingly let out a moan.

"Fine, i'll tell you. Yuuka started a growing operation at the sun garden a few months ago. I buy from her wholesale." The man expecting the blonde to release her foot.

"It's Punishment time, da~ze" Marisa replied in a sultry tone of voice. Befitting a courtesan. Promptly raising her sole by a few inches and proceeding to crash her sole into the man's pelvis.

"FUCK!" The man replied. gritting his teeth. Barely able to conceal the euphoric sensations he is currently experiencing.

Marisa promptly removed her foot from the man's groin. Moments after the left extremity made contact with the floor. The magician got down on her knees in front of the seated male.

"Let's see what you're hiding under there!" Marisa exclaimed as she pulled the man's trousers down to his ankles.

In front of the magician sat an appendage of above average height, no less than eight or nine inches.

"Wow Kourin nee~ don't tell me you've been hidin this thing from me for eighteen years!" The magician exclaimed. Bearing witness to the member in front of her.

Ignoring the disturbing implications of Marisa's statement. Rinnosuke continued to remain silent.

"What do we have here~" Marisa chirped. As her gaze diverted towards the bottom of the male's scrotum. She began to massage the shaft up and down in a vertical motion with her upper left extremity.

A plastic object was inserted into the male's anus. Marisa immediately identified the object.

"Oh you like these too? Why didn't you say so? Marisa inquired. "You ain't supposed to keep em in though."

"MARISA WAIT!" Rinnosuke shouted, his stupor broken. Alas his exclamation was too late as Marisa used her right hand to remove the appendage shaped plastic from the man's rectum.

Almost as if on reaction, a light spray of seminal fluid hit Marisa's face.

"...Sorry." Was the only response the shopkeeper could muster.

"hehe" Marisa replied, giving a sly grin. "So you like butt stuff and torture eh?" The silver locked merchant barely had time to react as the blonde inserted her index finger into his twitching anus.

The merchant could only let out a low pitched "hhrgh" as Marisa moved her digit around.

"That's not all!" Marisa proclaimed. As she proceeded to roll her tongue around the head of the male's member. Making sure she excelled at her task. She looked up at Rinnosuke's heavy breathing and panting.

Signifying the finish line was right around the corner. The magician proceeded to engulf the length of the shaft into her throat.

"KIRISAME!" The merchant shouted as he proceeded to place both of his palms onto the magician's scalp.

Without wheezing or gagging, Marisa proceeded to swallow every last drop of semen the merchant produced.

With a hearty gulp, Marisa looked up toward the shopkeeper and opened her mouth. Upon closing the orifice in question she uttered. "See? all gone! Alice taught me how to cancel my gag reflex!"

Rinnosuke failed to muster a response to the magicians rather gormless display, as he pulled his trousers back up. Instead offering Marisa a hand as the duo stood up together.

"So what was all that about payment in a couple of years?" Marisa questioned in a coy tone.

Rinnosuke's face couldn't help but blush into the color of a ripened strawberry. "I was a bit annoyed at the interruption the other day. I guess you have earned this." Rinnosuke said as he proceeded to brandish a herb filled jar pulled from the closest cabinet.

Marisa promptly added the small jar into her satchel. "Thanks a lot Kourin! See ya around!" The blonde said as she quickly donned her footwear and positioning her oversized headwear. Retrieving the broom from the corner of the building.

Immediately taking flight upon exiting Kourindou. Marisa directly headed towards the Moriya shrine to meet with Reimu.

****

An hour before. An emerald haired maiden was sweeping leaves in a melancholy state of mind. "Feel like pure shit just want her back!" Sanae Proclaimed. "It's already been years since that kermit fuck and wind hag tricked me into living here." Soon Kochiya's malaise would find it's cure as moments later, Reimu would arrive.

"RAYMOOOO!!!!" Sanae exclaimed as she glomped the other woman. Pinning her to the ground.

"Sadly, i am not here for pleasure" Reimu replied with her back on the hard concrete.

Sanae made a pouting motion with her mouth. "What else if not that!" she exclaimed.

"Are Swuako and Kanako present by any chance?" The brunette queried. As her and the emerald maiden arose from their positions.

"No, they went to the human village to "gather faith", whatever that means." Kochiya replied.

"By the way." Sanae asked. "Why are you wearing that? Don't get me wrong it's cute but shouldn't you be in your traditional regalia?"

"Long story." Reimu replied. might we head inside?

Sanae's heart started racing. "Alone with Reimu!" She exclaimed. As she motioned to grab Reimu's hand, the brunette backed away.

"It's not that kind of visit." Reimu coldly replied

Pouting again, Sanae shouted. "You're so mean Reimu!"

Reimu couldn't help but chuckle at Kochiya's adorable naivete. "After you" she beckoned.

The Kochiya shrine handily puts the Hakurei one to shame. With large halls containing room after room.

"Here it is!" Sanae proclaimed as the pair navigated the labyrinth. Sliding the door open, Reimu is treated to Sanae Kochiya's living space.

Sanae's room was bigger than the entire Hakurei shrine. Featuring amenities such as a kotatsu, beanbag cushions, and a queen size western bed.

"Make yourself at home!" Kochiya beckoned the brunette to enter.

Reimu chose to lower and seat herself onto the kotatsu, while Sanae laid on her side on her bedding.

"So what brings you here if you're not ready to have some fun?" Sanae queried.

"Me and Marisa seek procurement of organic recreational substances." Reimu's reply was quick and sharp

"Nitori just set up a big ass greenhouse down the mountain! However.." Sanae continued. "She has no damn cannabis seeds in order to get started."

"So there's fertile soil available here?"

"Yep!" Sanae continued. "But Yuuka and the fairies have a monopoly on the whole fucking supply!" "Cirno is a fucking genius after she gets her hands on the stuff!"

"So we have to convince Kazami to share?" Reimu asked. "But dealing with her is worthy of an incident in of itself." The brunette pondered.

Her arrival unnoticed. Kirisame Marisa walked in unannounced. Dropping her hat onto the kotatsu and jumping onto the beanbag cushioning.

"Hey there sexy~" Marisa proclaimed, looking in Reimu's direction.

"Oh...Hey Marisa." Kochiya being very visibly annoyed by the magician's presence.

"I just persuaded info from Kourin! Yuuka is Hoardin everythin and makin him pay high prices!"

"Yes, we know." Both maidens said in unison. "By the way, can you explain to me the opaque white substance hanging off your mouth?" Reimu inquired.

"Oh, missed a spot." The magician said as she rubbed her lips with her left forearm.

Reimu chuckled. "Are your mouth and fingers the answer to all your problems?"

"Eww" Sanae replied. "You kiss her with that mouth?"

Reimu and Marisa looked at each other and laughed. "I guess so." For all his eccentricities, both girls consider the half youkai merchant a reliable friend with benefits. Especially coming in handy when they're tired of instruments and desire an organic alternative.

"Oh! by the way i got the goods!" Marisa exclaimed as she opened her satchel to reveal the jar hidden within.

"Holy shit!" Sanae exclaimed. "I haven't seen this stuff since i entered Gensokyo! can we have some!" Promptly standing upright from her bedding and into her spacious closet on the opposite end of the room.

"I haven't been able to use this in forever!" The maiden promptly set a large glass apparatus onto the kotatsu. Sanae, very happy to show off her trinket, explained. "This is what i called a "bong" back in the outside! you fill it up with water" Sanae grabbed a vessel filled with fresh spring water previously sitting the kotatsu. "when you fill it up to here, you then place your weed into the bowl." Unscrewing the jar and placing a bud within the aforementioned section unsolicited.

Sanae returned to her closet only to brandish a strange gas filled device. "This lighter isn't like what you guys have here, it's super quick!" Proceeding to heat the herbs within the stem of the device.

"Okay, so you put your mouth on this thing and heat up the little metal part and then remove it!" Sanae, practicing her due diligence for intoxication. followed her own advice to the letter, bellowing the smoke into her lungs. "Marisa, you're going last" Kochiya made sure to say. Cornea turning pink. "Let me get more comfortable." The Kochiya maiden proclaimed as she proceeded to strip down to her undergarment. Green striped panties but no bra.

"Not bad at all. The brunette replied, repeated the exact motions. "This method of inhalation is VERY potent." She was quick to mention.

Passing the apparatus to the magician. Marisa had generally the right idea. However the blonde removed the stem far too early. Throwing her into a coughing fit.

Sanae was quick to react to this situation. "YOU DID IT ALL WRONG!" She exclaimed.

"You talkin mad shit for a miko in suckling range!" Marisa uttering her rebuttal as she passed Reimu the lighter and apparatus.

The magician proceeded to emerge from her seating and placed her lips on the right areola of the emerald haired maiden. "That tickles!" Kochiya screamed.

The magician emerged from Sanae's busom to reply. "your tits are way bigger than Reimu's! You need to stop chasing her and just shack up with me!"

Reimu was not one for jealousy, as that was Parsee's forte. But couldn't help but wrestle control from the magician. Setting the inert lighter and apparatus down onto the kotatsu. The maiden also pounced on Kochiya.

The brunette immediately started caressing Sanae's crotch region. The thin cotton being the only barrier to ecstasy.

Hours Pass, and the trio are now caressing and kissing each other in the nude on Sanae's bed.

"Wait a minute." The emerald maiden was quick to say. "I got something for this occasion!" The suggestion instinctively compelling Reimu and Marisa to halt their activities.

The blonde and brunette sat on the edge of the bedding, perplexed to the object Sanae had in her possession.

The latter emerged with a small, pink egg shaped device.

"You definitely can't find these around here. You stick this in and press this button!"

"Seems simple enough!" Marisa exclaimed. Sanae proceeded to inset the device into Reimu's vaginal cavity.

"Hold tight!" Sanae yelled as she pushed the button connected by a wire on the other end.

"Reimu's eyes glazed over as the wave of pleasure surged throughout her entire body. Moving in rhythm to the vibrations

"Hey i think you're hurting her!" Marisa yelled as she proceeded to immediately yank the device out of Reimu. "She's super sensitive down there so she needs a lighter touch." The blonde explained.

"It's okay" Reimu said as she was freed from the border of ecstasy. As there was only moonlight to be seen though the window. The trio decided to call it a night.

"Um Marisa...Sorry about my attitude earlier..." Kochiya solemnly explained. "I just felt you were keeping Reimu away from me."

The blonde simply grinned and gave a rebuttal. "It's aight Sanae! I cannot keep my hands off of Reimu either!"

The brunette maiden gave the magician a piercing glare. "You know i was enjoying myself earlier."

Marisa simply poked her tongue out at the other girl. "Well whatever, we're all satisfied tonight. Lets sleep!" The trio proceeding to embrace each other as they lie down on Sanae's bed. As the embrace of dreams engulfed each of them.


	5. Kazami Temperament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Reimu and Marisa attempt an audience with the sunflower youkai. Negotiations turn out to be less needed than they seem.

Early sunlight beamed directly into the Moriya stronghold, brightening the emerald maiden's quarters.

Reimu was the last to awaken. The stench of cannabis filled the air.

"So that's when I told him, did you wash your hands?" Marisa spoke towards Sanae. Both women having already gotten changed. Passing the glass apparatus to the emerald miko.

"What in Gensokyo are you two talking about?" Reimu inquired the women in a puzzled tone. Brandishing a bedsheet as her modesty.

"hahaha!! Marisa is hilarious! Is that why you two hang around each other?" Sanae said with bloodshot eyes. "I was totally wrong about her!" Promptly handing the bong back to the magician.

Marisa removed her mouth from the glass apparatus only to exclaim "Oh hey Reimu! I was just talking about the time I found out Rinnosuke was into anal!"

Reimu refused to comment on the unsolicited knowledge of the shopkeeper's proclivities. Emerging from Sanae's bedding. "Where do you keep your panties?"

"Oh they're just in the closet!" Kochiya proclaimed. "Give me that shit!" She shouted at the blonde.

As Reimu proceeded to remove a pair of undergarments from the emerald maiden's closet. She motioned to the women. "So when are you ready to depart for the sun garden?" The maiden inquired as she retrieved her clothing shrewn across the area.

Marisa, under the influence of her intoxication. Replied to the maiden. "As soon as you get dressed, beautiful!"

Reimu noted to herself "Marisa is a way cuter and innocent when high." The brunette having picked up the intoxication descriptor from the Moriya maiden.

12 Minutes go by, the brunette finishing her presentation task. As soon as she properly tied the ribbon of her head dressing. A loud "AWOOOOO!" could be heard from outside.

"OH FUCK!" Sanae exclaimed. "If Momiji finds out i'll get punished by Suwako! You two have to go! Take the bong too!".

"Okay!" Marisa uttered as she hastily filled her satchel with the jar, lighter and apparatus. Brandishing her broom, the magician replied "Cmon Reimu!"

"Fine." The brunette replied, seating behind the magician. As the broom began to levitate. "Hold on tight!" Marisa yelled as she flew through the door to Kochiya's quarters. "Do I have to?" Reimu blushed as she cradled the other woman's waist.

Passing through the labyrinthine halls of the Stronghold. The two women quickly emerged from the Moriya shrine entrance.

"Hey...Can we stay like this?" Reimu inquired. Face as red as a tomato.

Marisa responded with a wide grin. "You're so bashful when nobody's around, huh Reimu?"

The maiden said nothing as she continued to obscure her face into the magician's backside.

"Let's go visit Yuuka and get to the bottom of all this!" Marisa shouted as she continued her brisk speed through the air.

The garden was once filled with dazzling yellow sunflowers, located in the heart of Gensokyo. Now it is home to acres of hemp product as far as the eye could see.

In the middle of the field, an ice fairy was partaking. "This is some good shit." Cirno uttered, her eyes beet red as she inhaled from the paper rolled instrument within her grasp. "Want some?" she beckoned to the lampyridae youkai beside her.

"No thank you." Wriggle Nightbug quickly replied. Happily interacting with the rhinoceros beetle in her hands.

"Suit yourself!" Cirno replied as she took another deep inhale of the substance.

The green haired youkai simply sat on her porch, Yuuka looked up from her wooden seating to utter "Oh what's this?" as she views Reimu and Marisa flying over in the distance.

As the two women touched down into the field in front of the youkai's abode. Yuuka replied. "So you just gonna come here without saying howdy?"

"What is the meaning of all this, Kazami Yuuka?" Reimu questioned the youkai. As she disembarked from the magicians sweeping implement.

"Woah, what's going on Reimu? You need to take some happy leaves." The youkai uttered in reply to the provocation.

Confused by the youkai's change in temperament, the two women motioned away from Yuuka's gaze. "Reimu this is an incident! This impostor has the real Yuuka tied up somewhere!" Marisa whispered. The maiden could only help but agree with the magicians paranoid statement.

"Maybe it's for the best. Reimu whispered to the blonde.

The two returned to Yuuka's gaze, Reimu inquiring to the youkai. "For what reason do you have a monopoly on the product in this garden?"

Yuuka could only return the question with a puzzled glance "i give it to anyone that comes on by! Sunflowers are lame and there's much to go around! But that white hair fella is the only human that isn't afraid to stop on by!"

Reimu, never one to miss an opportunity for revenue, motioned to the youkai with a proposition.

"Whatever Morichika Rinnosuke is paying you, we'll double it!" The brunette uttered with unusual confidence.

"Well aight, but my trade route is still connected to that fella." Yuuka replied. "Come right on by when you work it out wit him!"

"That will be an easy arrangement, especially with the skills of my companion." Reimu looked towards the magician with a sly look.

Marisa looked towards the maiden and replied with a simple "da~ze", poking her tongue.

The duo promptly started flight preparations. As Marisa began hovering a few feet from the ground, Reimu embarked behind the magician.

"You ready to go to my place and get changed, beautiful?" Marisa uttered towards the maiden.

Reimu blushed at the remark. "Just get going, idiot".

The women headed through the air before setting their sights into the dense forest, the magician's accommodations reaching their sight.

As the pair made landfall in front of the western style building. The blonde uttered "We've arrived!" Reimu promptly disembarked from the magicians backside.

"You know i'm not going to be impressed after our time with Alice, correct?"

Marisa pouted at the brunette's remark "Oh c'mon!"

The maiden giggled and stated "Oh alright, let's go inside."

Marisa's common area was not too different from the puppeteer's. However, in lieu of the numerous decorative timepieces shrewn throughout Alice's area. The wall mounted shelves of Marisa's living room were lined with numerous artifacts and trinkets.

The middle of Marisa's living room was much like the puppeteer's with a low table in between a couch and loveseat.

"Oh cool, nothing's cracked!" Marisa uttered as she set the herb jar and implements down onto the coffee table. Her gaze noticing the change of clothing onto the table. However there was more than just the freshly pressed and folded clothing.

Opening the letter on top, the magician began to parse it aloud.

"Hey you two, I had a lot of fun the other night. I have directed Hourai and Shanghai to leave you some bonuses with your garments." The magician looked under the pair's usual garments, only to find 2 lunarian nurse uniforms.

"Hey, Reimu?" the blonde beckoned to the brunette.

"Yeah Marisa?" Reimu replied. Having stripped down to her undergarments.

"I think Kourin is in need of some medical attention~" The blonde answered in a sultry tone of voice.

****

Inside the building between the forest and human village. The proprietor of the establishment was preoccupied inside the backroom of the building.

The man, naked. Muttered to himself. "I'm genuinely surprised Izayoi Sakuya would humor my bequest." Donning a maid uniform acquired from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the man began to put on a self indulgent display.

The magician maiden pair, having completed the replacement of their garment. Flew over to the building.

As they made landfall, "Shhhh" the magician uttered. beckoning Reimu to keep quiet as they peer through the building's window.

"Im a sweet N yummy candy bar! I`ll melt like honey in your mouth, eat me up you wont regret it! I taste so good you wont forget it~ ,Lick me suck me gobble me up ooh im getting so turned on~ its been such a long time since I had it! Im a sweet n yummy candy baaar~!. The man sung. Slowly grasping his member, The silver locked merchant began to caress his member, promptly taking hold of it and motioning up and down.

The two women had enough of the display. Promptly kicking open the door to the building.

"Rinnosuke Morichika, i have an offer you absolutely cannot refuse!"

The man simply stood in shock as Reimu concentrated energy into her left fist. Before the man could react, the maiden ran over the countertop and drove a left hook into the man's temple. Incapacitating him instantly.

Marisa's bedroom wasn't as extravagant as Alice's, being around half the size of the puppeteer's rest area. the room featured a desk with Marisa's research materials scatted across. Adjacent to it, her bed was around queen size aligned with bedding loaned from the puppeteer. A windowsill to it's left.

As the male regained consciousness, his hands bound to a wooden chair in the middle of the aforementioned area. The first sensation he experienced was the smell as cannabis in the air.

"What do you two want!?" The man exclaimed as the maiden removed the cloth covering his eyes. Standing before him were Reimu and Marisa, clad in healthcare garments.

"You've been a naughty boy, Rinnosuke. Keeping it all to yourself~" Marisa uttered to the male.

"And yet you believe yourself to be the prettiest girl in Gensokyo, the audacity." Reimu glared at the man with a condescending gaze.

"You didn't a-" The male was cut off as Reimu pushed the heel of her left foot into the man's pelvis. "Disgusting" Reimu uttered as she removed the left extremity from the man's groin region.

"You also forgot this, da~ze" Marisa uttered as she brandished the appendage shaped plastic instrument. "Here's some medicine~" The blonde exclaimed as she lifted the man's dress, revealing his exposed nether regions.

Moments after getting on her knees, in a swift motion. Marisa inserted and removed the appendage instrument from the man's anus.

The man let out a loud moan as a geyser of semen emerged from his urethra. hitting Marisa square in the face.

"fufufu~ Hopefully your demihuman constitution can create more of that." Reimu uttered as she stepped toward the man. Proceeding to climb onto his lap. Proceeding to look directly into his eyes. "So you're going to let us invest into you and Yuuka's operation?"

The male could only reply with a smirk. "if you show me the Hakurei line's feminine charm." As the pair were conversing, Marisa moved behind the male and undid the bondage on his arms.

"I'm going to break you, you two bit fence. "Reimu uttered as she removed herself from the male. Holding both of his arms and motioning towards the bedding behind him. As the man laid towards the magicians bed on his back, Marisa sat by the same chair and started utilizing the appendage for herself.

Reimu proceeded to suck on the man's neck as she removed the buttoning from the man's blouse.

"If you want to be female so badly, then how about i use your chest?" Reimu uttered as she emerged from the man, Cradling his waist.

The shopkeeper had a lithe, yet toned body. His engorged nipples beet red.

Reimu promptly started sucking on the right of the man's chest, licking around his pectoral muscles.

Marisa having discarded the appendage object, disrobed. Emerged from her seating and proceeded to climb onto her bedding. Ridding the man of his skirt.

The blonde proceeded to lick up and down the length of the man's appendage, proceeding to take the length of the shaft into her throat. Handling the scrotum with care.

The maiden proceeded to climb above the man's torso. Her womanhood directly hovering above the male's face.

"Say aaah~ " The brunette replied, beckoning the male below her to open his facial orifice.

As Rinnosuke opened his mouth, a warm stream of golden liquid streamed directly into his mouth.

"Now lick me clean~" Reimu uttered as she turned around and planted her posterior into the man's face. Rinnosuke promptly engaged in cunnilingus with the maiden. Rolling his tongue around the labia and vaginal cavity.

"You're not nearly as good at this as Marisa." The Maiden noted. The stimulation from the maiden's display prompted the silver haired man to ejaculate into Marisa's mouth.

The blonde proceeded to crawl towards Reimu with her mouth closed. The two began to passionately tongue the other's orifice in top of the male, exchanging semen and saliva in turn.

Reimu slightly raised her backside from the man's face, finally giving Rinnosuke the ability to speak.

"i'm still standing, Hakurei." The silver maned shopkeep uttered with a smirk.

"I'm going to let her take it from here." Reimu replied. getting off the man's upper body.

"Hey Kourin...I can finally accept your legendary sword~" The blonde uttered as she held the lower appendage in her right hand, motioning it under her vaginal area.

"Hey, can you sheathe your sword~" Reimu commanded the man. Having already disrobed the uniform. Seated on the side of the magician's bedding.

Without uttering a word, Rinnosuke held onto the blonde's sides, "Ready?" He inquired to the magician.

Marisa nodded her head in reply, facial features filled with anticipation.

Rinnosuke began motioning his hips upward and downward. Rapidly entering and exiting the blonde's vaginal opening. The pair locking fingers in an attempt to keep balance.

"KIRISAME!" the man screamed, as he approached climax. Releasing 18 years of his pent up feelings and admiration towards the magician.

Marisa could only let out a scream. "KOURIN!" She yelled, as the man's climax compelled her to the same.

Semen continued to flow from the blonde's opening as she disembarked from the male's abdomen. Holding onto the man's arm as she laid on her side.

"Uuuuu Kourin..." Marisa uttered. Trembling from the recent penetrative activity.

"Yes, Kirisame?" Rinnosuke replied. Exhausted from possibly the most extraneous physical activity he has endured in his long life.

"You have to take responsibility~" Marisa spoke in a tired tone of voice, as if she is barely holding onto consciousness.

The bespectacled male's golden eyes whitened, as if he bore witness to an eldritch horror. No longer in a state to utter a single sentence.

"Just kidding, It's my safe day da-ze." Marisa stated, before the dream world came to call her.

The man, just barely breaking out of his catatonic state. Quickly bellowed "I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU TWO WANT! YOU ARE NOT A MAIDEN BUT A DEVIL! HAKUREI HEIR!"

Reimu simply laughed at the man. "Told you I will break your spirit, Morichika." The maiden uttered as she laid to the side of the male opposite to her companion.

"You know we have to get more of this aphrodisiac to more people, Hakurei." The man making his statement with reacquired confidence befitting a businessman.

"Lets worry about that in the morning, enjoy the moon's glow." The brunette stated. "By the way, you actually pulled off that ensemble quite well."

The man could only blush at the maiden's statement, his face bright pink. "Sometimes I get jealous of Remilia's dog." The merchant continued. "Marisa is absolutely adorable when she sleeps, isn't she?"

Reimu giggled at the man's statement. "Now you get to see a heavenly sight yourself."

The duo proceeded to follow the magician's example, falling into slumber shortly thereafter.


	6. Embodiment of Narcotic Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Reimu and Rinnosuke's operation begins, they are sought out by a lucrative client.

"Hnnnngh." Marisa stretched as she awoken by herself, the sun beaming into her bedroom.

The magician emerged from her bedroom, making a beeline to her lavatory. Her bathroom was relatively unextravagant. A medium room consisting of a shower, sink and toilet. The mirror fogged, showing signs of previous use. Immediately stepping into the chamber behind the curtain, the magician turned on the faucet.

"Ahhh, this is amazin~" The blonde uttered as the hot torrent of water hit her entire body.

Minutes pass, the magician emerges from the washroom completely naked. The maiden and merchant too preoccupied in their business dealings to notice.

"Our relationship with Kazami Yuuka shall remain as it is, I have a client about to close the deal. The merchant pridefully stated, adjusting his spectacles by the bridge.

"Oh? I had no idea the mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion partook." The maiden replied, her legs crossed in a feminine matter.

The pair were seated opposite each other in Marisa's common area. With the magician's low table separating them.

Marisa kept a spare duplicate of Rinnosuke's typical wardrobe in her house for whatever reason. Implying illicit overnight visits have occurred previously. Reimu, having finally returned to her usual regalia, wore the magician's conical headwear on a whim.

"You've got us spoiled this morning, Marisa." Reimu uttered as the blonde rummaged through a nearby closet, bearing it all.

"I try to do my best!" The magician replied as she practically jumped into the pair of bloomers retrieved from the enclosure.

Marisa promptly retrieved her usual ensemble of black clothing, pulling her skirt to her waist and buttoning her blouse soon after. She then pulled her long socks onto her small, delicate feet.

The magician walked towards Reimu, retrieving her headwear and giving the maiden a kiss on the cheek.

"last night was great, cutie!" The magician uttered as she donned her conical headpiece and sat beside her brunette companion. Donning the boots sitting next to the couch.

"So Remilia wants some, never knew she liked to party!" The magician making the statement nonchalantly as she strapped her satchel onto her person.

Reimu attempted to regain her composure, her face slowly becoming pigmented at the blonde's casual demeanor.

"Yes, believe or not, she's our buyer." The maiden stated.

"Our client wants us to meet in the afternoon. Giving us plenty of time to procure the cargo." The man explained, breaking up the blooming feelings in the area.

"Let's get going then!" Marisa exclaimed. Motioning to her front door as she brandished her broom right beside.

One by one, the trio emerged from the building.

"Excuse me for this uncouth display, Marisa" The merchant uttered as he sat behind Marisa, currently a few feet above ground on her sweeping instrument. Rinnosuke holding onto the blonde by her abdomen.

"Why didn't you hold me like this last night, Kourin~" The magician giving a sexually charged statement to tease the man.

Rinnosuke said nothing, thankful his reddened face was invisible to the blonde.

Reimu giggled at the pair as she began levitation. "Will you two lovebirds knock it off and get going?" Not even attempting to persuade the magician and merchant.

The trio embarked on their journey, making their way to the garden turned hemp farm.

****

"Hey, Wriggle." The ice youth beckoning to the insect youkai beside her, freshly lit paper instrument in her hand.

"Yes?" the green haired youth replied, a centipede crawling around her fingers.

"Do you think sand is called sand because it's between the sea and land?" Cirno uttered with reckless abandon.

"That is actually very profound, Cirno." The insect youkai doing her best to humor the tomboyish girl's train of thought.

Yuuka Kazami did not take note to the conversation in front of her, lounging in front of her estate.

The trio of magician, merchant and maiden landed in front of the estate.

"Oh howdy, Rinnosuke!" The formerly sunflower youkai beckoned to the man, a large basket filled with herbage in tow. "If you need grass, you betta pay up!"

Rinnosuke immediately reached into the satchel in front of his person, brandishing ten Tenpō Tsūhō pieces and promptly handing them to the youkai.

"Y'all be safe out there!" Yuuka exclaimed as the trio begun their flight preparations.

Rinnosuke proceeded to pass the basket to Reimu. "It will be safer if you take this" The male uttered.

"I believe so" The maiden responded. Currently levitating several feet in the air, basket in tow.

****  
The male yet again gets red in the face as he embarks behind the magician. Cradling her as he previously did moments ago. The trio made headway above the forest around the mountain many youkai and tengu reside. Soon, they were met with a thick haze. Indicating they were in range of their destination.

The trio's eyesight, reliable as ever. Successfully crossed the body of water separating the compound from the rest of the forest.

Dropping in front of the entrance of the mansion, the silver haired merchant disembarked from behind the magician. The maiden slowly touching down in tow. Marisa, broom in hand. Proceeded to the redhead, sleeping next to the gate. Clad in her usual beret and green guardsman dress.

"Hey China~ remember Tianmen~" Meiling, ever patriotic. Immediately snapped awake into a battle stance.

"Oh it's just you, Marisa" the guardswoman spoke as she immediately relaxed her position. "Boss lady is expecting you, go right ahead." Opening the gate.

The trio proceeded inwards, Marisa immediately walking up the steps and knocking onto the large front doors. "Yo Sakuya open up!"

The group were not prepared for the sight they bore witness to.

Answering the door, the woman in front of them was blindfolded. Clad in a full body, skin tight suit. Above her neck was an apparatus consisting of a leather belt strapped to the back of her head. With a circular contraption intended to restrict speech inside her mouth. The only identification, her stark white hair, ribbon adornment and twin braids. The housekeeper's ensemble appeared to be made of rubber or leather.

The merchant and maiden remained silent as Marisa was designated to interact with the subject standing before them. "So uh, can we see Remi?"

The servant stayed silent, beckoning the group to the lobby area. A giant labyrinthine hall featuring many entrances, the trio continued to be at a loss for words by the maid's attire.

Following the submissive servant up the stairs into the dark hallway, the group find themselves at the mansion's balcony. In their immediate sight was a petite, small violet maned woman. With a curvature not too different from a prepubescent.

"Hello there, i presumed you have honored my request?" Reimu refused to utter a word as she set the basket down onto the vampire's table. "Sakuya, prepare the hookah."

The servant left the area, returning moments later handling a large pipe apparatus consisting of a head with holes in the bottom, a metal body, a water bowl, and a flexible hose with a mouthpiece. Placing the item on the table in between the mistress and her guests. Without a word, Izayoi took a handful of herb from the basket beside the apparatus. Placing it inside the head bowl. Placing a small perforated metal screen on top.

Within an instant, coal above the apparatus began burning vapor throughout the metal body and water filled cavity.

"I hate when she does that" The magician replied. Nearly forgetting the servant's manner of dress.

"Take a seat, we're going to be here for a while." Remilia beckoned the 2 and a half humans. Servant still standing behind her, motionless.

The guests got seated as Remilia put the nozzle of the hose to her small, delicate lips. Taking a quick exhale, the vampire refrained from formalities.

"I shall pay your 2000 fee. However i have a special request." Remilia motioned to the blonde in front of her. "You are the only human Flandre is willing to have an audience with. Satisfy her and you will earn another 1000."

The maiden glared directly at the blonde. "It was nice knowing you Marisa, i shall promptly make preparations for your funeral."

"Your family will be compensated in full." The merchant responded in turn. Adjusting his spectacles by the bridge

"Let's go, puppy" Remilia ordered to the servant.

Izayoi promptly got onto the ground on her hands and knees as her master embarked. "I shall show you to my sibling's accommodations. Come, Kirisame." The master/servant pair entering the building.

Marisa looked behind her towards the maiden. "You could never last a minute laid under me." And promptly turned to the merchant. "Your legendary sword is more like a common dagger."

Reimu and Rinnosuke could only smile as the magician failed to disguise displeasure to the situation. Watching as the group slowly disappeared into the hallway.

Half an hour passed. The vampire/servant/magician group making their way to the Scarlet Devil basement's entrance.

"Sakuya, open it." Remilia ordered. In an instant, the door to the seemingly locked basement opened.

"I shall bid you farewell, take care of Flandre." The mistress uttered. Izayoi turning around and crawling away from the magician, master in tow.

Marisa took a deep breath as she descended down the flight of stairs to the younger Scarlet sibling's accommodations.

There sat Flandre, wearing a red nightgown. With openings accommodating the ornamental protrusions from her hack. The room completely empty aside from her bedding.

"L-long time no see, Flan." The magician uttered, stammering in fear.

"YAY! Marisa is here!" the childlike vampire exclaimed.

Marisa walked to the vampire's coffin shaped bedding. Sitting down on the edge of bed in the corner, she promptly removed her blouse.

"Please be gentle this time." The magician requested the vampiric blonde.

Hours pass, the mistress and her guests sat in a cannabis induced haze, with the geared up house servant behind her.

Marisa emerged from the hallway onto the balcony, sporting the same appearance as an overly soaked fingertip. The young Scarlet covered in blood in a similar shade as her gown.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" The vampire beckoned to her younger sibling.

Flandre nodded her head, and exclaimed. "Marisa is the only one that lets me do whatever i want!"

"Get her cleaned, pet." Remilia demanded of the gimp. Izayoi calmly held the childlike Flandre's hand and headed inside.

Rinnosuke and Reimu snickered in Marisa's direction. Enjoying the blonde's misfortune and innuendos resulting from it.

"Hey Marisa, you don't suck me off as well as Flandre!" The merchant bellowed, with the maiden following after. "Corpses look healthier than you!" Reimu exclaimed. Both individual's eyes blood red.

Remilia exhaled, hose in hand. "it's gotten quite pitch black, you're welcome to stay the night." Beckoning the maid to her side. "Show them their quarters, Izayoi."

The group having no choice but to follow the submissive servant, advanced inside.

Minutes go by, Sakuya finally stops in the labyrinth to a doorway.

The group go inside, one by one.

The guest bedroom resembles a Transylvanian lord's amenities. A king sized bed being the centerpiece of the area. A doorway inside the room led into a lavatory including full amenities such as a hot tub.

"Wow, this is amazing." uttered the magician. Slowly recovering from her role as Flandre's food supply.

"So i take it there is no objection to this arrangement?" The servant asked as she removed the ball gag and blindfold from her head."

"What the hell was the suit all about?" Marisa chirped, now rejuvenated from her previous predicament.

The silver attendant calmly unzipped the back of her latex ensemble, now clad in only her undergarments. Directly answered the magicians inquiry. "I suggested to milady that we make our daily activities interesting." The servant stated. "She was initially scared by my choice of clothing at first, but eventually came around to the domination aspect."

Reimu laughed. "Guess the Scarlet Devil isn't as commandeering as she lets on~".

Remilia, still sitting by her balcony. Flustered at her display earlier in the day. "I hope Sakuya doesn't hate me...She said that's what she wanted but i'm scared i hurt her." The vampire uttered, tears swelling in her eyes as she covered her face with her mob cap.

"Well, i'm pretty sure milady is worried about me. I appreciate your service, magician." Sakuya continued. "And send my regards to the Kourindou proprietor when he awakens. His inventory is outstanding." In just a moment, the servant and the remains of her fetish attire disappeared.

The two women failed to notice in their conversation with the maid, their male companion undressed to his undergarments. Already in deep slumber with a satisfied grin to the thought of the large profit he just made.

"Well, guess we better turn it in as well" The magician uttered as she started undressing the maiden.

The two women, now stripped of everything but their undergarments got under the exquisite silk sheets next to the merchant. Reimu began kissing the marks left behind by the younger vampire, in the dark.

"Hey stop that tickles!" Marisa uttered at the gesture. "Besides, I'm too tired to fool around."

"Oh alright, Marisa. The maiden replied. Given up on satisfying her libido for the night.

"We're going to have lots of fun tomorrow, beautiful." Marisa stated. Giving the maiden a kiss to her forehead.

Fingers interlocked, the pair began their journey into dreams.


	7. Breaking Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Reimu and Marisa prepare to leave the mansion. The residents of Eientei are presented with competition.

The magician's golden eyes slowly awaken to the maiden straddling her as Reimu peppered kisses along her neck.

"Aw cmon Reimu, can we at least get clothed!" The magician uttered at the display of affection.

The maiden gave a resounding pout. "Fine." And climbed off the magicians front. "Rinnosuke already headed out to collect our payment." The brunette answering the magician's inquiry.

"By the way, Reimu. What's with all the kissing? You're usually not too affectionate. It's actually super cute!" Marisa uttered as she donned her skirt.

Reimu blushed and looked away as she donned her blouse. "I'm just a little happy I have attained currency for alcohol." Bringing her skirt to her waist.

"After how good that stuff is? And you still want alcohol?" Marisa stated in an inquisitive tone.

"Whatever, let's meet up with Rinnosuke and get out of here." The maiden uttered as she slipped into her top, reaching out towards the magician.

Marisa, buttoning her blouse as she brandished her broom. Reciprocated the gesture, taking the maiden's hand. "Lets go downstairs and meet with Kourin."

The two women proceeded to leave their accommodations, emerging from the doorway into the labyrinth halls. As they made their way into the mansion's large lobby area, hand in hand. The pair run into the head servant of the estate.

"Hey, where's Kourin?" Marisa inquired to the maid, now clad in her usual attire.

"The proprietor went ahead of you a few hours ago. The message running Tengu carried him away. He already collected the agreed upon payment."

"KOURIN THAT BASTARD! HE TOOK ALL THE MONEY BY HIMSELF!" The Magician exclaimed.

The two women proceeded to the courtyard, through the open doorway. Taking flight through their desired methods.

"See ya China!" The blonde exclaimed as her broom picked up speed. The guardswoman too preoccupied with her slumber to notice or care.

The two women cut through the mountains. Straight to the outer edges of the forest of magic. Where Kourindou is located.

Making sure not to make a noise, the two women slowly made landfall in front of the building.

Taking their steps into the establishment, the proprietor was seated as usual.

"Oh, you two. I wasn't trying to pull anything. I just wanted you to get some rest." The shopkeeper uttered to the women at his entrance

"Oh? Then why did Sakuya tell me Aya took you away?" The maiden inquired.

"My relationship with the tengu is strictly platonic." The merchant answered. "In fact, she's informing people of our operation as we speak."

The women crept towards the man's countertop. "Prove it~" The magician uttered as her and the maiden jumped over.

Before the man could speak. The pair promptly got onto their knees and disrobed the man's trousers to reveal his large erection. Reimu to the left and Marisa to the right.

"Girls admonishing you makes you hard? That's creepy~" The magician uttered in a playful manner.

"I guess Morichika hasn't learned his lesson~" The maiden replied.

Rinnosuke sat back and smirked. "Do something about it."

"Get Prepared for our double attack!" Marisa uttered In response to the provocation.

The brunette proceeded to suckle onto the man's scrotum. The blonde in turn began to engulf the head of the man's length within her mouth.

"Hnnngh." Rinnosuke moaned as the blonde let the appendage deeper within her throat.

The two women emerged to catch their breath for a moment. "Will you pay us now Kourin!" The blonde uttered. Saliva dripping from her mouth.

The merchant gave the two a playful smile. "i was going to pay you two extra as an apology for running off, i wasn't expecting this~"

"You're a bastard, Morichika." The maiden uttered as she returned to orally stimulating the man's scrotum. The blonde in turn proceeded to return the member to her orifice, as she rolled her tongue around the man's appendage.

In another failure to secure his establishment, the lunar veteran returned as a patron.

"Sssh!" Rinnosuke beckoned to his two heated compatriots, mouths filled with his reproductive organ.

"D-Do you have any more?" Reisen asked the merchant. Unaware of the scene, with only a countertop masking everything.

"Here you go." Rinnosuke answered, immediately moving a jar filled with herbage sitting on the counter towards the moon rabbit.

The woman handed the man two Tenpō Tsūhō coins from her breast pocket. "I-I am grateful." Reisen uttered as she bowed, jar in hand. And proceeded to leave the establishment.

Reimu and Marisa glared at the man as their task was interrupted.

"Sorry!" Rinnosuke uttered as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

The two women continued their oral maneuvers. Rinnosuke made a resounding grunting noise as a large quantity of semen entered the blonde's facial orifice. Slowly moving her head backwards while keeping her mouth closed.

"Share some of that nectar." Reimu beckoned to the other woman as the two locked hands and embraced in extended tongue wrapping.

"You're both adorable." Rinnosuke uttered as he brought his hands on top of the heads of the two women as they kissed. "I'm sure you both earned 1500." The merchant uttered as he caressed the duo.

Moments later, the two women were standing in front of the man's countertop. Wiping their faces off with a handkerchief in one hand and a handful of coins in the other.

"This situation is more befitting of an escort." Reimu noted.

"Yeah Kourin, you whored us out!" Marisa exclaimed, sticking her tongue out in a playful manner.

"hahaha." The merchant laughed as he adjusted his spectacles by the bridge. "Yuuka's next shipment should be ready. Our new clients are the underground denizens of Chireiden."

"Alright! Lets go get the stuff and head over!" Marisa exclaimed with newfound enthusiasm.

As the pair "negotiated" with the shopkeeper. The Lago-vet made her way through the human village on her way to the bamboo forest.

Two young prepubescent boys from the human village of short stature and brown hair, clad in the typical yukata. Emerged from the school, directly in front of the entrance they noticed Reisen.

"Oh man, that mad cow bitch really busted my balls today!" One boy exclaimed. He turned around to his companion and uttered "Hey, ain't that the rabbit girl from the bamboo forest?"

"HEY SHAKE YOUR LITTLE TAIL FOR US, BUNNY!"

Reisen gave the two boys a death glare befitting the most powerful of youkai. Her eyes turning into a deep scarlet.

"DON'T HURT US!" one boy yelled through tears, lower body drenched with urine.

"Lets get outta here!" The other boy yelled as he grabbed his companion by the arm, running towards their home.

30 Minutes later, Reisen emerged from the bamboo forest, in front of the feudal compound.

"Ehhh, What's up Reisen? You know the humans are gonna get wise to your act right?" A much shorter girl of same species as Reisen beckoned for the veteran's attention. Clad in a pink nightgown, with shoulder length black hair. "Eirin and the young lord are inside."

Reisen said nothing as she headed inside. "Awww so i get the cold shoulder eh?" Tewi lamented as she followed Reisen.

Walking deeper into the halls of the palace, Tewi and Reisen finally make their way into the lord's chambers.

The room was large and decorated, not unlike the quarters of a feudal princess. Featuring a kotatsu and large futon. Inside, a woman with long flowing black hair and brown eyes. Donning a pink shirt with many white bows, and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes. The woman was seated next to the kotatsu, with a White haired woman clad in a red and blue dress, as well as medical practitioner's headwear, seated in front of her. As well as a white haired woman clad in red pants with a white blouse, to her side. The latter was bound by her hands and feet. The lord snorting a white powder into her nostril.

"I FUCKING LOVE MOON SUGAR!" Kaguya bellowed. Want some? She beckoned to Mokou. Twisting and turning by her side.

"Fuck you." Mokou replied.

"Oh, you're just in time. Reisen, Tewi." Eirin noted to the two girls making their way inside.

Tewi leaned her back against the side of the entrance. Intending to listen into the meeting.

Reisen continued her silence, setting the jar onto the kotatsu. The timid veteran finally broke her silence as she seated next to her mentor. "U-um I have procured more product from Kourindou." Reisen continued. "The area smelt like squid... Reimu and Marisa were engaged in oral sex with Morichika as I entered the premises."

"Sounds like my kinda party!" Kaguya exclaimed in a stupor.

"Yes, that is very interesting, Reisen." Eirin did not know what to make of the soldier's account of the area.

"THESE BASTARDS ARE ENCROACHING ON OUR TURF! THOSE TWO WHORES AND THE HALF BREED BASTARD AS WELL AS THE SUNFLOWER YOUKAI WILL KNOW THEIR LESSON SOON ENOUGH!" Kaguya bellowed in the drug induced rant. "REISEN! CONTINUE SURVEILLANCE UNTIL WE STRIKE!" The raven maned aristocrat giving orders.

"Yes, my lord." Reisen accepted the order without question.

As Reisen and Tewi left the room, the shorter rabbit spoke up. "So you think Eirin will let me get a prescription to that stuff?"

Reisen continued down the hallway, without speaking another word.


	8. Subterranean Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the trio's underground transaction goes without a hitch. They are joined by a companion beyond the boundary

From within Marisa Kirisame's house sat her, a shopkeeper and maiden seated on her couch, in that order. Adjacent to them was a pink haired, mind reading youkai seated within.

"So you're saying this medicinal herb can treat my sister's condition?" Komeji Satori, Mistress of Chireiden inquired. Black bird and feline in tow.

"Yeah! It will make that retard sister of yours become buddha in a minute!" Marisa exclaimed triumphantly, unaware of the negative connotations of her statement.

The maiden quickly smacked her companion's head in disgust. "So, what my companion is saying is there's a possibility Koishi's heart may open to others again." Her face clear with agitation.

"it's an interesting prospect. However, i do not enter the above world for nothing. The heiress uttered as she removed a pink slipper from her delicate lower left extremity. Settling it upon the low table

"lick it." Satori commanded.

"That is unbefitting of somebody of my station." Reimu uttered, oblivious to her actions earlier in the day.

"You crazy? We don't need your stinkin money! go back to hell!"" Marisa exclaimed.

The merchant, unmoving throughout this entire exchange. Adjusted his spectacles by the bridge as he broke his previous silence. "Leave this to me." Rinnosuke spoke as he leaned forward.

The man brought his tongue from the sole up to the toes. proceeding to suck onto the youkai's appendages. Satori displaying embarrassment.

"Okay, can you please stop..." Satori uttered, having heard the lascivious thoughts going through the man's head.

"Suit yourself." Rinnosuke replied as he returned to his previous seated position.

Emerging from behind Satori's seating out of seemingly thin air, the silver haired Komeji sibling exclaimed. "ARE THE HAPPY LEAVES GOING TO FIX KOISHI UP?"

"Fuck!" The magician exclaimed, reeling in horror.

Satori chuckled. "Hopefully." She continued. "C'mon, let's go everyone." Satori beckoned as she replaced the slipper on her left foot, emerging from her seat as she left the magician's accommodations. Bird, cat and sibling in tow.

Moments later, the trio were still seated on Marisa's couch.

"Hey Kourin, you just made us a bit richer. Want a reward~" The magician stated as her left hand caressed the merchant's inner thigh.

"Sounds like fun~" the trio hear a voice in the room. In front of them was the barrier Youkai known as Yukari Yakumo.

Marisa quickly removed her hand from the male's groin region. "What does?" face red with embarrassment.

"What is your business here? Besides trying my patience?" Reimu inquired. Clearly frustrated by the interruption.

"Well you see, Ran kicked me out..." The youkai continued. "It all happened earlier today i might add..."

****

Moments before, within the luxurious Yakumo estate within the youkai mountain. Ran Yakumo was in preparation for the evening's dinner, cutting Mise en place.

Walking into the large kitchen was Chen, kiseru in hand. "Ran-sama, i feel sleepy."

Ran looked down beside her and immediately identified the substance. "Okay sweetie, put that back where you found it. I know exactly what's the problem." Holding a serene yet angry look on her face, brandishing the knife harder.

Inside the common area was Yukari, laid on her back beside the kotatsu. Slumbering as a comic anthology from the outside world sprawled over her face.

Yukari awakened and moved the magazine away from her face, uttering "Is dinner ready?"

Upon her sight was the nine tailed shikigami, brandishing a large knife in hand. "So, you're the one giving my precious Chen drugs?"

Yukari's fight or flight response activated. "Sorry!" yelled the barrier youkai as she quickly opened a boundary below her, teleporting her to her current location.

****

"HAHAHA you're so whipped!" The magician exclaimed. Tears forming from laughter.

Reimu chuckled. "Well that is one interesting development. Of course, what use are you to us?"

Yukari pouted. "Yeah well, I can do this!" and proceeded to form two small boundaries, immediately inserting her hands into them.

The faces of the shopkeeper and magician turned into one of pure euphoria, as Yukari massaged their erogenous zones from within.

"ACK!" Rinnosuke screamed as he felt the squeeze of his testicles within Yukari's grasp.

"THESE BLOOMERS ARE BRAND NEW!" Marisa yelled at the youkai's stimulation.

Reimu pouted in a bout of envy. "I think you made your point, gap hag."

Yukari laughed. "Fufufu~ you could have partaken if you believed, Reimu. She continued. "I think we should pay lady Yuyuko a visit~" Yukari stated as a portal opened behind her.

Rinnosuke, regaining his composure, interjected. "Okay, but first we have to go to Yuu-"

"Done." Yukari uttered before the man could finish. An herb filled basket seated between them.

"Okay, but i have to get a clean pair of knickers!" Kirisame shouted, flustered from the youkai's stimulation.

"Done." Yukari replied.

"Okay, fine whatever. Let's go." Reimu uttered as she began carrying the basket. Following Yukari into her boundary. magician and merchant behind her.

Within the storehouse of the compound known as "Eientei". A veteran and her short in stature companion were performing an interrogation.

Mokou, seated with her hands tied behind her back was blindfolded in front of Reisen and Tewi.

Bucket in hand, Reisen proceeded to throw the contents onto the immortal's face.

"W-WHERE IS THE FUCKING MONEY!" Reisen shouted, on the verge of tears.

"Fuck you, Bucky O'Hare. You don't think I've drowned before?" Mokou stated in direct defiance to the duo.

Tewi, directly next to her companion. Decided it was her time to take over. "Yo take a chill pill Udonge, I got this." Proceeded to brandish a small white feather, kneeling down and removing Mokou's mundane footwear.

As the feather made contact with the underside of her foot, Mokou shouted. "Wait, don't tell me! ILL TALK ILL TALK!" Mokou spoke in complete horror. "I gave it all to that hermit, Miko. She's going to have a rally to spread her religion throughout the human village!"

Entering the shack, princess Kaguya was the only source of light from within the building.

"Um, can you let Mokou-san go? She didn't steal that much money...I wanted to give her some anyway." The aristocrat seemingly lucid after her previous narcotic fueled display earlier.

"Yes, my lord." Reisen accepting the order without question.


	9. Ghastly Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the two servants of Eientei carry out their extortion method. The Kourindou merchants are wrapped up in Yuyuko's whims.

As the trio emerged from Yukari's portal, the youkai immediately beckoned to Hakugyokurou's groundskeeper. "Hey Youmu~ where's Yuyuko?"

Youmu, tending to the nearby gardens, mentally prepared herself for the incoming guests. "I absolutely do not need this. Lady Yuyuko gets so carnivorous when she comes in contact with that plant." The demi-spirit thought to herself. Finally turning around to greet her guests, Youmu bowed in a formal manner befitting a servant. "Lady Yuyuko is inside, madam Yukari."

Yukari walked towards the gardener, giving her head a light pat. "Good girl. Let's go everyone!" Walking by Youmu with companions in tow. Reimu lightly uttering "Sorry you have to deal with her too." as she walked past.

The compound of Hakugyokurou was a palace more befitting an emperor than a wayward spirit. The large hallways and multitude of rooms evoked a small city. The trio only being notified of their destination by a feint "Yukarin~" from the dining area.

The trio found themselves by the dining area. Inside was a western style hall with a centerpiece being a large dinner table lined with ornate cloth, Yukari setting the basket down onto it. There were rows of delicacies native to the outside world. Shellfish, roast poultry of all kinds as well as a giant pig with an apple in it's mouth. That is nothing to say of the wide variety of exotic fruits. Yuyuko was seated by the back, clad in her usual blue and white kimono.

"I've been waiting for you Yukarin~" Yuyuko greeting her "lifelong" companion. "You can join in too, Youmu~" She beckoned to her servant as she made her way into the area, in her hands was a strange ceremonial pipe adorned with decorative feathers. Merchant, maiden and magician being seated, with Youmu blushing as she seat beside her crush, one Hakurei Reimu.

"But first, let's partake in Yukarin's present~" The ghost exclaimed as Youmu retrieved leaves from the basket and inserted them into the pipe. Promptly handing it over to her master.

Almost as if through otherworldly magic, the pipe was lit aflame. Yuyuko taking a hearty inhale. "Yukarin~ this batch is amazing~" Yuyuko bellowed as she exhaled. "Want some, Youmu?"

"No thank you, Yuyuko-sama." The gardener replied.

However, moments later the seated inhabitants of the area were all intoxicated one way or another, sans Youmu.

"Ara~ I'm getting hungry." The lord of the estate noted. "Want to finally eat?"

"HELL YEAH!" Marisa exclaimed, immediately fashioning a plate of food.

Reimu's palms were together in a manner befitting prayer, with the merchant following suit. "Forgive my companion's uncouth display." The maiden uttered.

Already scarfing down a large plate of food, Yuyuko barely understood Reimu's statement. "OKAY!" she yelled. Mouth still full.

"Lady Yuyuko!" Youmu exclaimed, blush formed across her features.

Moments later, everyone had their fill of nourishment. Reimu rubbing her abdomen with a satisfied look on her face.

"I haven't eaten like that in months~" Reimu proclaimed, Marisa immediately interjecting. "You barely eat at all!"

The male, silent throughout the luncheon, adjusted his spectacles by the bridge. "So, Yuyuko. Let's discuss the matter of payment."

"Oh? well i have something special just for you~" Yuyuko bellowed. "Youmu, show Reimu and Marisa their room!" The spirit continued. "Ever gotten a ghost blowjob before?~"

Moments later, the trio of magician, maiden and swordswoman walked through the labyrinthine hallway of the estate, stopping to one of the doorways. "These are your accommodations for the night." Youmu stated as she bowed in a formal manner.

"I understand you suffer for the one you love, Konpaku-san." Reimu continued. "Hang in there." The maiden giving Youmu a kiss on the cheek.

Youmu's complexion became that of a blood orange in response to the display of affection. "U-Um you too." She barely could finish the sentence before she ran away, hands covering her face.

The two women entered the guest bedroom, an eastern decorated area with ornate walls and a bamboo plant seated upon the nightstand next to western bedding. A lavish bathroom by the doorway.

"Ya didn't have to tease her like that." Marisa pouted in a bout of envy. The magician immediately removing articles of clothing.

"You have to admit Youmu's innocence is endearing." Reimu replied, already having disrobed her skirt.

"Yeah well, i'm still not as jealous as you were when Yukari joined us!" Marisa stated while sticking her tongue out in a childish manner.

Soon, both women were in their undergarments, laid onto the exquisite bedding.

"Looks like i'm sleeping first this time, Marisa." Reimu uttered as her eyes closed.

Moments later, the maiden was snoring with her mouth open, her features in a satisfied gaze.

"Aight, guess i'll sleep too then." Marisa uttered as she grasped Reimu's hand and drifted off herself.

However, a few hours later and Marisa awoke to the same sight. _"I didn't notice, but Reimu's lips are very luscious."_ The magician thought to herself.

 _"Her drool must taste great, but I must go back to sleep."_ Marisa thought to herself, however her face slowly started to creep towards Reimu's in preparation for a kiss.

Marisa removed her face promptly and thought to herself. _"No, it's not the time for that, i'll let her sleep."_ And proceeded to return to rest.

****

As the merchant party visited the spirit realm, Reisen and Tewi were in the midst of interrupting a hermits political rally.

Gathered throughout the heart of the human village, one Toyosatomimi no Miko was stationed at a makeshift podium as human denizens of all shapes and sizes gathered around. Behind the crowd were the two rabbits, donning odd harlequin masks that did nothing to conceal the appendages at the top of their heads.

Miko leveraged her penchant for oration as she made her speech. "AND THAT'S WHY, IF YOU WANNA GET INTO HEAVEN! BRUSH YOUR TEETH AFTER EVERY MEAL!" The crowd applauded at the seemingly nonsensical statement.

"Okay Undonge, let's make our move while these schmucks are distracted." The smaller rabbit suggested. Reisen only nodding her head in agreement.

The two rabbits rushed through the crowd, knocking over many elders in their wake. "What in Futo's name!" Miko shouted as the two stepped onto the podium.

Undonge quickly put the hermit into a submission hold, brandishing her handgun and firing it into the air, the human citizens leaving the area in a panic. Reisen proceeded to place the weapon's muzzle onto the hermit's temple.

Weeping, Miko quickly told the rabbits everything. "CMON MAN MOKOU SAID THAT MONEY WAS A GIFT FROM EIENTEI!!! I JUST WANNA SPREAD TAOISM YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Miko pleading Reisen not to pull the trigger.

Tewi, overlooking the scene quickly interjected. "Let her go Undonge. She got lied to as well." Reisen releasing her grip and standing upward. Holstering her firearm.

"C'mon, lets get outta here." Tewi uttered as the pair proceeded to run through the bamboo forest.

Moments later, the pair. Now maskless, sat in front of the entrance to the Eientei compound. Seemingly defeated.

"There must be something we can do to reimburse Kaguya-sama." Reisen lamented.

Soon, a blue haired woman in a grey hoodie and blue skirt emerged from the bamboo forest. She reeked of body odor and animal grease. The woman opening her mouth. "Y'all got some of that Yuuka green?" She uttered as she scratched her neck in a manner befitting a substance addict.

Both rabbits looked at each other, almost as if reaching enlightenment. "Let's extort Joon!" Tewi shouted.


	10. Pity of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the quartet prepare to celebrate at the human village, the residents of Eientei make a gamble.

Both women awaken near simultaneously within their accommodations.

"Hey Reimu, I can still hear Kourin's snorin in the other room. Up for a quickie?" Marisa propositioned her companion.

Reimu, stretching from a seated position on the bedding, answered the inquiry. "Actually Marisa, could we just cuddle for a bit?"

"Hehe~ I like this new lovey Reimu." Marisa uttered as the maiden crawled towards her, locking the pair in an embrace.

"Whatever, idiot." Reimu could only utter as she became entranced by Marisa's soft skin.

Moments later, one Konpaku Youmu went through the door. "Marisa and Reimu, your companion has awo-" Being interrupted mid sentence by the sight of the lovers.

"I-I'll go back!" The groundskeeper exclaimed, her features red as an evening sunset. However, one Yuyuko Saigyouji emerged behind her out of seemingly thin air.

"Oh~ Yuyuko-chan! I know you're smitten with Hakurei~ Have some fun once in a while!" The spirit exclaimed as she proceeded to disrobe Youmu in one motion, the half spirit bearing it all. Proceeding to shove the gardener into the room.

"Have fun you guys!" Yuyuko proclaimed as she closed the door as she went down the hallway.

Reimu turned her back, her front now facing Konpaku, the gardener in a bashful state. Covering her chest and groin in an attempt at modesty.

Reimu took note of the toned abdominal muscles, her gaze taking in the benefits from years of swordsmanship.

"You certainly do have a great form, Konpaku san. Relax, it's not like this relationship is illict, considering Saigyouji's response."

"Yeah your body is rockin!" Kirisame shouted beside her companion.

Youmu's body relaxed slightly, replying in turn. "I leave you to me." Her face red as she climbed onto the large bedding in between the two women.

Reimu immediately climbed on top of Youmu, proceeding to lock lips with the swordswoman. "You're not nearly as good with your mouth as Kirisame." Reimu noted as she removed her mouth from the other woman's.

Marisa proceeded to remove Reimu's undergarments as she kneeled behind the connected pair. Tossing them aside, Marisa began to orally stimulate both women at the same time.

Youmu and Reimu screamed simultaneously. Marisa's tongue meeting both women as she moved her muscle up and down. Kirisame lapping up the torrent of discharge.

Moments later, Youmu was asleep. Her features in a content gaze as magician and maiden got dressed.

"So much for just cuddlin huh?" Kirisame teasing the woman beside her as she donned her undergarments.

"Youmu's lovesick demeanor just tickled my fancy, wouldn't you agree?" Reimu humoring the remark.

"Yeah, she's super cute! But I wish we could take a bath. Kourin is prolly gettin antsy." Marisa stated as she buttoned her vest.

"So you don't voluntarily carry the stench of the maidens you've bed, Kirisame?" Reimu inquired in a sly manner as she donned her skirt and blouse.

"I actually care about smellin good, Reimu!" Marisa replied as she stuck her tongue out in a childish manner, retrieving her headwear from the nightstand.

Now fully clothed, the two women navigated the hallways of the estate. Finally emerging to meet with Yakumo and Morichika.

"Hello Kirisame and Hakurei san!" The merchant being unusually chipper as he waited outside the entrance of Hakugyokurou.

"What made ya so frickin happy Kourin?" Marisa inquired.

"Not just the obscene amount of profit I've made, but lady Yuyuko certainly charmed me last night~" Morichika uttered with an uncommon gleeful expression.

"Kourin, please don't show emotion like that ever again." The magician uttered in an uncharacteristically formal dialect.

Regaining his composure, Rinnosuke adjusted his spectacles by the bridge. "Well ladies, should we get going?"

Yakumo chortled. "Fufufu." as she prepared a gap behind her. "Let's get refreshed at the hot springs of the human village."

"That would be heavenly, let us proceed." Reimu uttered as she followed everyone into the portal.

****

As the quartet completed another successful transaction. An elaborate scene was created within the walls of Eientei's storehouse.

Within was a Tengu journalist adjusting a camera on it's tripod. In front of her were Tewi and Reisen. The pair donned balaclavas on their face, with holes on top to accommodate their sensory appendages. In between the two were their hostage kneeling, one Shion Yorigami. Their captive blindfolded.

"Ayayayaya! The humans of the outside love this kinda stuff! I hope Joon doesn't pay up!" The tengu uttered as she adjusted the camera's shutter. Okay, you're on!

"Joon Yorigami, if you do not relinquish 20000 mon before twilight your fucking sister gets it!" The taller rabbit stated while brandishing a large machete.

Shameimaru carried a euphoric expression on her face. "This is such an amazing scoop! I will get these photos developed immediately!"

****

Hours later, a pestilence being seated nude within a steaming body of water. Within a hot springs resort inside the human village.

"I don't dance now, I make money moves Say I don't gotta dance, I make money move If I see you and I don't speak, that means I don't fuck with you! I'm a boss, you a worker, bitch, I make bloody moves!" The Youkai speaking to seemingly nobody.

Within just a moment, Yukari, Reimu and Marisa entered within, clad in nothing but towels.

"I was enjoying myself until it smelled like broke in here!" Joon immediately remarked.

"Salutations, Yorigami. I hope you aren't robbing schoolchildren of their allowance." Reimu spoke in a deadpan manner.

Breaking up the conversation, a familiar tengu flew into the area.

"AYAYAYA CHECK OUT TODAYS BUNBUNMARU NEWSPAPER!" Decking Yorigami in the face. Aya flying away almost immediately.

Curiously, the open face of the paper landed on Joon's face at the exact article the Moon rabbits wanted the Youkai's attention to be gathered. As Yorigami lifted the newsprint away from her face, she would only let out laughter.

:HAHAHA I NEED TO GO SEE THIS FOR MYSELF!" Yorigami emerged from her seated position in nothing but a bathtowel. "See ya crackheads later, I'm gonna see them kill my useless sister!"

"Have fun." Hakurei remarked in a sarcastic tone as Joon walked by her.

Moments later, all three women sat beside one another nude in the hot water, Yakumo the first to speak. "Oh my Reimu, it seems like your chest pales in comparison."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Yakumo." The maiden remarked, failing to notice the two boundaries formed near her chest.

"If I rub them, maybe they might get close to Kirisame!" Yakumo proclaimed as she started to caress the maiden's breasts.

Reimu gave a slight moan as the youkai caressed her breasts. "Yukari, this is nice but don't you think we shouldn't be in a public area?"

Yukari pouted "Fine! There's a nice inn within the district, let's get out of here and get dressed."

Marisa immediately jumped up from her position. "YEAH I WANTED TO SPEND A NIGHT WITH YOU TWO! I hope you can do that tingly inside thing from yesterday!"

"Whatever." Reimu pouted as she followed her companion and emerged from the water, Yakumo following her.

"Anyway, where's Kourin? Fingers ain't gonna cut it!" Marisa quickly inquired.

"Partaking in the tavern with Suika and Yuugi. Though he can easily be propositioned into a quartet." Yakumo answered the inquiry.

As the women prepared their late night festivities. Joon Yorigami arrived to the Eientei storehouse as sun began to set in the evening, clad in her usual ornate attire.

"Alright you horny bunnies, lets do this!" Joon exclaimed as she entered the shack.

"What the fuck? Where's our fucking money!" Tewi quickly exclaimed. Seemingly never leaving the position her and Reisen took in their "photoshoot".

"Oh i'll pay you. But first you must kill the bitch!" Yorigami quickly exclaimed.

Kneeling within a puddle of urine, Shion quickly cried to the sound of her sibling's speech. "PLEASE SIS, WHY!"

"Are you kidding me? Kaguya's pets are about to do me a favor! I'm gonna let the old men from the village skullfuck your head! The first thing you will be useful for!" Joon pointing to the two servants standing across from her.

Reisen removed the mask from her person. "Tewi, this isn't right."

"Yeah i wanna get paid but this is just kinda fucked, yknow?" Tewi speaking in agreement. Replicating her companion's movement.

Tewi proceeded to remove the indigo haired youkai's blindfold and bindings. "Okay, you're free to go." As soon as Tewi uttered the statement, Shion immediately ran out of the storehouse, running by her sister.

"Pussy is more befitting of you two than bunny." Joon stated as she left in her sister's stead.

Once again, Tewi and Reisen sat in front of Eientei, defeated.

"Well Tewi, let's just respect master's wish and let the money go." Reisen solemnly declared.

Within moments, a brown haired youth wearing a modern uniform and black hat decorated with a white bow emerged from the nearby forest. Brandishing a glass apparatus known as a "bong".

"Yo Bugs and Lola, wanna make some cash?" Sumireko propositioning the two in front of her.


	11. Glass Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eientei commissions mass production of the strange nicotine delivery device Usami delivered. The quartet begin their intimate festivities.

"Hmmm." Houraisan noted as she peered at the glass contraption in her hands, seated at her kotatsu in her accommodations. Seated around her were Sumireko, Reisen and Tewi.

"So this thing is like a vapor pipe?" The mistress timidly inquired.

"Yeah, it's called a bong! Way better than the silly wood things you guys got here!" Sumireko triumphantly proclaimed. "Let me light it for you!"

Houraisan took a quick inhale of the water vapor inside the device, quickly going into a coughing fit. Dropping the apparatus onto the kotatsu.

"Kaguya-sama!" Reisen proclaimed as she quickly began rubbing her master's backside.

"I'm fine, Inaba. I just didn't expect the sensation." Kaguya stated, clearing her throat.

"You gotta do it like this!" Sumireko stated before she took an inhale of the device in a smooth motion, exhaling an exquisite cloud of smoke. "See? You should start manufacturing these!" Sumireko uttered as she handed the device back to Kaguya.

"Interesting. Reisen, Tewi. Send this for inspection to the kappas at the mountain." Kaguya ordered the two rabbits next to her, handing Reisen the device.

"Yes, my lord." Reisen stated as she stood up, Tewi behind her, leaving the area.

"You could barely take a drag and yet you're planning to sell it?" Sumireko inquired to the princess.

"When you've been in this business as long as i have, you know when to capitalize, Usami." Kaguya stated to the woman adjacent to her.

****

Reimu and Marisa laid onto the bedding of their hotel room, clad in only their undergarments. Marisa's headwear on the nightstand as usual.

"Hey, Reimu, wanna cuddle a bit before Yukarin and Kourin get here?" Marisa inquired the woman to her left.

"Fine," Reimu sighed as she turned to her side towards the blonde on her right, embracing Marisa in a warm kiss.

"I don't care if we're alone tonight, i want your body." Reimu stated to the woman she held in her arms.

"Hehe, I love it when ya love colored, Reimu." Marisa uttered as she began sucking on Reimu's collar.

Interrupting the women's intimacy, Rinnosuke Morichika stumbled through the doorway in a drunken stupor. "Oh heya, Raymoo and Maris-mizer~" With Yukari right behind him.

The merchant directly fell onto the two women, immediately killing their mood.

Reimu sighed. "Guess we aren't bringing each other paradise, Kirisame."

"Fufufu~ don't be so hasty, Hakurei~" Yukari beckoned to the maiden in front of her.

Morichika awakened to his arms bound, the three women in front of the bedding with their features in a mischievous smile. Yakumo completely naked

Rinnosuke looked down, only to find a large appendage in between Yakumo's legs.

"Y-Yukari?" The merchant barely stammered out.

"Like it? using my abilities to create this was trivial." Yakumo proclaimed.

Yukari climbed onto the bedding, kneeling in front of the vulnerable man. "It will hurt for the first time~"

Before Rinnosuke could protest, the head of Yukari's new member was inserted into Morichika's anus. The merchant screaming in pain.

"Aw c'mon Kourin, I didn't even cry like that the first time we did it that way! Not to mention ya always puttin those things in ya butt!" Marisa noted.

Yukari moved her hips inward and outward. Rinnosuke screamed in cries of agony, his anus inflamed.

In only a manner of seconds, the male passed out. A horrified visage upon his features.

Yukari turned to the two women behind her. "Want a ride?"

"As long as ya get that washed." Marisa replied.

"I agree with Kirisame." Reimu concurred.

Upon the base of youkai mountain. Kappa and rabbit conversed.

"This will be a bit tough to start full manufacture, but as long as Kaguya pays then I'm sure we can get started!" Kawashiro Nitori inspecting the device on her desk, Reisen standing behind her.


	12. Do You Like Horny Bunnies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In lieu of an expected power struggle, an alliance forms between Eientei and Kourindou. Reisen as an offering.

A large fire engulfed the entirety of Yuuka Kazami's land, Cirno being a direct spectator, the ice fairy bawling throughout.

"B-but why? Why?" Cirno exclaimed in agony, her eyes red from the marijuana smoke.

The sunflower youkai approached the fairy from behind, in an uncharacteristically motherly embrace, in the middle of the field.

"There, there darlin. When the day is dark just the remember the times ya were glad!"

****

"I knew it! I knew ya moon bastards were not to be trusted!" exclaimed Marisa. Her, Reimu and Yukari kneeling adjacent to Tewi, Kaguya and Eirin. The meeting taking place within Kaguya's quarters.

"I assure you, we honor every business rivalry." Kaguya politely stated in a rare lucid moment. "The most likely perpetrator is my eternal rival Mokou, seeking to create a fight between us. By the way, where is the merchant?"

Yukari laughed. "He is recovering from an injury~"

"I send my regards. What do you say we cooperate?" Kaguya giving a proposition.

"The Kappa request to synthesize a sample salvaged from Kazami's garden, you will receive a percentage based on the value of every shipment you deliver." Eirin stated.

"And how do you think we can trust you?" Reimu spoke with a blunt cadence.

"I will give you my servant, do with her as you like."

The doorway opened, walking inside was Reisen, completely nude, her toned curvature in full display. "U-um, if master wants to give you my body, then I shall accept!" Reisen said as she attempted modesty, obscuring her breasts and groin with her hands.

Tewi sighed. "C'mon Undonge, don't be such a pansy."

 "O-okay, let's get this over with."

The remaining Eientei residents left in a single file line from the area, Tewi making a remark. "Don't be too hard on em, Udonge!"

Moments later, Marisa, Reisen and Reimu were laid upon Kaguya's extravagant futon. Marisa keeling in front of the lagomorpha, Reimu laid to Reisen's right.

Reimu turned to her left. "So, you're not partaking, Yakumo?"

"Oh, I am simply here to observe you enjoy Kaguya's pet~" Kneeling beside the bedding.

"Pervert." Reimu stated. climbing onto Reisen, giving Inaba a deep kiss, squeezing her left right breast.

Marisa proceeded to flick Reimu's clitoris with her right index finger as she began licking Reisen's labia. Both women interrupting their tongue action to scream in pleasure, Marisa licking the discharge.

Reimu disembarked from Reisen, laying on her side as she embraced the woman in front of her, Marisa crawling to a position behind the pair.

"T-that was short." Reisen noted, holding her palms to her face.

Reimu giggled. "Yes, Kirisame has a penchant to skip foreplay." Hakurei reaching up with her right hand to massage Reisen's ears.

Yukari stood up and smiled. "I have business to attend to with Yagokoro~" Exiting the doorway.

"Your oral stimulation skills are impressive, Marisa." Reisen sheepishly remarked.

"I knew ya were spyin on us!"

Reisen blushed. "I do everything for Tewi and my lord, up to and including extortion. It seems I am no longer your enemy."

"Tewi Inaba is a domestic terrorist," Reimu remarked.

"Wow, it seems ya really trust Kaguya, huh?" Marisa inquired, embracing Reisen from behind. "Let's get some sleep while the old hags talk about whatever!"

****

A small, blonde fairy in strange red white and blue dress carrying a torch in her left hand made her way to a figure perched onto a mountaintop within the bamboo forest. "Junko-sama, did I do good?" Clownpiece inquired as she hovered in front of her figure of maternal adoration.

The figure was a woman with long, orange hair and dull, red eyes, clad in a black and red oriental dress including a traditional crown. "Absolutely, my child. You have plunged those lunarians into disarray, the earthlings believing they are responsible for burning their precious substance.

"CHANG'E, ARE YOU WATCHING!?" Junko bellowed.

Junko heard a voice behind her. "So you're the source of our troubles~" Yukari licking her lips, emerging from a boundary.

"Junko-sama, I'll save you!" Clownpiece exclaimed, Yukari forming a large blast of energy as she opened her parasol.

"Clownpiece, Wait!" Junko screamed in vein.


	13. Sisterly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimu, Marisa and Reisen are summoned to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to "tutor" Flandre and Koishi.

Junko awakened to notice her hands were bound behind a wooden chair, stripped completely naked. The area being dark and windowless, befitting a torture chamber. In her immediate view were Yagakoro brandishing a used syringe to the right. Yakumo to her left. Both women standing nude.

"Where am I?"

"You are within the Eientei storehouse, we will get answers. I injected you with a powerful aphrodisiac." Eirin answering the sage's inquiry.

"What did you do to my fairy!" Junko exclaimed.

"Oh? She's safe and sound in Reisen's quarters, I only used a simple sleeping technique lesser youkai such as fairies are weak to~"

Junko lowered her gaze thereafter to Yakumo's groin area, taking note of the appendage in between Yakumo's legs.

"What is that?"

"Oh? Just Yukarin's torture implement!"

"Damn you. You and Chang'e's dog will never force me to yield! I will not lose to cock!"

****

Reimu slowly awoke to stimulation upon her breasts and lower area, it was Marisa currently molesting her person.

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

"You know this counts as assault, correct?" Reimu sighed. "Let's get dressed before Yakumo gives us something to do."

Marisa pouted. "I wanted to love ya and that sexy bunny a lil bit!" Speaking as she retrieved numerous articles of clothing shrewn around the futon, applying them one by one. Reimu performing the same.

Reimu chortled. "Well, we can get something going afterwards with our new companion here." Glancing to the woman kneeling nearby to her right, already fully clothed, an embarrassed visage upon her features.

"U-Um, I do my best to keep the appearance of a dignified servant for my lord. I am just a useless bunny, only good for my sex appeal. I almost murdered Shion Yorigami just to keep Tewi happy." Inaba on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, and I thought Youmu had a hard time!" Marisa exclaimed.

"You work for a murderous pint sized con artist and an immortal substance addict. I'd say you're very useful." Reimu noted.

Shortly thereafter, Yukari entered the space, the other three women present and fully clothed. In her left hand was a leash connected to a collar currently worn by a nude Junko.

"I am a slave to you, Yakari-sama." The divine spirit stated, a basket filled with cannabis in her hands. Proeeding to walk forward and hand the basket to Reimu.

"I am not going to ask." Reimu stated.

"You three will have to take it from here Remi is paying double this time! I have unfinished business~" Yukari stated, opening a boundary nearby.

"You turned Junko into your sex slave? Lovely." Reimu sarcastically opined, entering the portal, Marisa and Reisen directly following.

****

The boundary brought the trio in front of the entrance to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, making their way to the front gate. "Hey China, can ya tell me what happened in June 1989?" Marisa talking to the guardswoman, leaning next to the gateway.

"Nothing," Meiling responded. "The mistress is already expecting you guys again."

The trio walked through the newly opened gate to the front doorway of the estate. Marisa once again knocking.

Marisa breathed a sigh of relief as Sakuya answered the door in her regular attire. "You seem relieved, magician," Sakuya remarked. "I noticed the moon rabbit has taken the merchant's place."

"Well uh, Kourin is bedridden due to asshurt." Marisa explained.

Sakuya laughed. "I tried to warm him to train his sigmoid colon. I presume Morichika suffered great consequences."

"Can we go inside instead of discussing anal prolapse?" Reimu hastily inquired.

The quartet entered the estate, making their way through the labyrinthine lobby area.

"So uh, what happened to the rubber, Saku?" Marisa inquired, following the servant up the stairs, Reimu and Reisen right behind.

"I had to retire my gear after milady saw me in the middle of the night. She cried like a baby, she believed me to be some kind of monster." Sakuya giggled as she recalled the story.

The quartet eventually made their way to the doorway of the mansion's common area.

****

Remilia and Satori were seated onto an exquisite couch, Flandre and Koishi seated adjacent onto duplicate seating, a low table separating the pairs. The metal apparatus stationed in the middle of the table.

"They've been getting along so well since we stated partaking, huh Satorin?" Remilia beckoned to the pink haired underground resident. Her eyes red and bloodshot.

"I agree, Scarlet. They're so perfect for one another." Satori stated, her third eye also bloodshot.

Both women nonchalantly viewed the scene of Flandre and Koishi softly kissing one another. Their tongues making understated noises throughout. The pair clad in red and green nightgowns respectively. The couple immediately halting as they heard Sakuya, Reimu, Marisa and Reisen enter the area.

"The satori have come for another playdate, milady?"

"As long as it involves Flandre having friends, i'll allow it."

"Long time to see Flan!" Marisa exclaimed as she took a seat next to the aforementioned nosferatu. "I see ya got a girlfriend!" noticing Koishi seated to Flandre's right.

"YEP!" Flandre exclaimed. "Koi lets me kiss and suck wherever!"

"Well if ya want pointers, I'm always here to help!"

"You're a bad influence, Kirisame." Reimu stated as she set the basket onto the low table, taking a seat next to Remilia with her legs spread in an unrefined manner, the violet maned vampire blushing in response. Reisen took her seat next to Satori's right as Izayoi stood nearby."

"Koishi's third eye opened again once she started visiting. I thank you for humoring this partnership, Remilia."

"Don't mention it, Flandre needed somebody to relate to."

"I'm going to return underground. Orin and Okuu are getting antsy, I leave Koishi in your care." Satori emerging from her seated position as Sakuya followed her downstairs to see her out.

"So, Devil. Is there a reason you brought us out here? Do you usually watch your sister bed women?" Reimu inquired.

"U-Um, well. I didn't really care about the cannabis. I request the service of you and the magician. I want you to teach Flandre and Koishi how to...Make love."

Reisen gasped. "How scandalous!"

"That's it? We can definitely do that," Reimu noted.

Remilia looked forward to look directly at Flandre, now holding hands with Koishi. "Are you two ready?"

The pair gave each other an uncharacteristic blush. "Okay." The pair spoke in unison.

****

Within Flandre's basement accommodations, what was once a relatively lonely and empty space had walls adorned with numerous photographs of Komeji Koishi.

"Wow, ya really like Koi, huh?"

"Yeah!" Flandre exclaimed, seated on the edge of her bedding with Koishi next to her. "She has pictures of me all over her place too!"

Reimu, Marisa and Reisen couldn't help but exclaim an enthusiastic "DAWWWWWW~" in unison, their features lit up in a content gaze.

Regaining her composure first, Marisa spoke. "Okay Flan, first ya wanna get on top of Koishi."

The pair immediately assumed their positions, Koishi laid on her back as Flandre embarked.

"So, ya have to start kissin all over her, make her feel happy!"

Flandre heeded Marisa's advice, bringing light kisses to Koishi's collar.

"Okay, reach down there and start touchin her!"

Without a word, Flandre reached under Koishi's nightgown and proceeded to reach into her undergarment. Koishi giving a whimper of discomfort in response.

Flandre was unfamiliar with this response, however she knew it was undesirable so she removed her right hand immediately. "What's wrong?"

"I don't wanna do it with people watching! You're way more than just a sexy friend to me wayway!" Koishi's third eye blinking and nodding in agreement.

In a rare showing of restraint, Flandre honored the request. "Okay!" And removed herself from Koishi. Taking a seat on the edge of her bedding.

"I still wanna kiss and stuff! But I don't like touching down there!" Koishi stated. Flandre nodding in agreement.

Reimu breathed a sigh of relief. "Remilia failed to recognize not everyone has her demonic lust." and turned around towards the stairs to the basement, Marisa and Reisen in tow.

Marisa quickly turned around. "Everyone goes at their own pace!" Making her statement before continuing to follow her companions.

****

Sakuya met with the trio as they left Flandre's accommodations. "I take it your meeting with Flandre and Komeji went well."

"Well, as the love expert! Remi was putting the two in a situation they weren't really comfortable with! Enjoyin each other does not mean ya gotta do the nasty every day!"

Reimu glared at Marisa. "That was, scarily tactful, magician."

Sakuya giggled. "Well, milady dotes on Flandre a bit too much. I appreciate your correspondence nonetheless, magician. I will show Inaba to her quarters, I will assume you already know the way to miladys."

****

Remilia laid on her bedding, now clad in a white nightgown. "I really want Reimu to hold me right now..." Scarlet lamented.

The door opened to reveal Reimu and Marisa, entering the area.

"You really wanted us, didn't you?" Reimu inquired.

"I know I'm selfish, I just wanted to be heldby you two..."

"Aw c'mon, give her a break, Rei!" Marisa stated, already stripped down to her undergarments. Proceeding to climb onto Remilia's exquisite bedding, Reimu doing the same thereafter."

"Respect ya sis boundaries, okay? It's super cute you don't even wanna be nasty with us, but ya gotta respect Flan in the same way!" Marisa stated, giving the vampire a kiss to the forehead.

"I promise."

"You better, or i will exterminate you with blessed water." Reimu uttered as she platonically embraced Remilia from behind. All three women losing to impending slumber.

****

"I was useless, again," Inaba cried. Clad in nothing but her undershirt and panties, bundled up in her bedding within the guest bedroom.


	14. End of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eientei begins preparations to turn it's clinic into a dispensary, as magician and maiden spend time to themselves.

Reimu awoke to strange whispering and cooing coming from Marisa, immediately taking note of the lack of Remilia's presence.

"You gonna make me a mommy Kourin? I want ya inside me, I need a cute and big tummy~"

"I thought you weren't romantically interested in Morichika."

Marisa instantly awoke to the provocation of the woman beside her. "Uh, it was Doremy."

"Sure, c'mon. Let's get back to Eientei."

The pair began their intimate, yet unorthodox ritual of applying garments to one another. Reimu pulling Marisa's skirt up as the blonde applied Reimu's blood red blouse to her upper body.

"When did we start doin this, Rei?" Marisa inquired as Reimu began buttoning the magician's black vest.

"When I was so black out drunk and you had to drag me to Eirin's office. I was too intoxicated to even sit upright."

"Hehe, that makes sense," Marisa responded, applying Reimu's skirt onto her lower body.

Reimu sat on the edge of the bedding as Marisa knelt down to apply Reimu's footwear. "Y'know ya toes are still pretty cute!" Marisa exclaimed, sliding Hakurei's feet into her wooden sandals.

"Well, enjoy them before the seasons change," Reimu retorted.

Marisa took her seat beside her companion. "Y'know, my feet get pretty sweaty runnin around in my boots all day!" Making her statement as she slid her extremities into the aforementioned footwear.

"I do not wish to know about where you put your feet."

"Aw c'mon Rei! Ya don't remember when I kissed ya armpit? Those things are always sweaty!"

"I was 'high' as Sanae put it, so the details of that night were a blur."

"Aw c'mon!" Marisa exclaimed, her features grimacing into the most adorable pout Reimu set her eyes upon.

"Well, you can tell me what they taste like after we get out of here," Reimu stated, giggling throughout her statement.

****

"FUCK!" Marisa exclaimed, dodging a large green bolt of _danmaku_ energy as she stepped outside onto the garden, finding herself at the balcony of the mansion beside Reisen, Reimu, and Sakuya.

"Hey can ya not do that time stop stuff?"

"This is currently mistress Flandre and Komeiji Koishi's playtime, please stand back." Izayoi referring to the battle as if it was simple frolicking between two children.

"OKAY KOI-CHAN! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS!" Flandre shouted as she levitated in the air, performing a technique that appeared as if she split into four entities. "I call it four of a kind!" Firing a large barrage of multi-colored projectiles, towards the other girl in front of her.

"By the way Saku, where did Remi go? She called us out here for a sleepover, after all."

"Milady has business to attend to with the elder Komeiji"

"Heh, maybe Remi can finally get la- ow!" Marisa interrupted as the maiden beside her made contact with her right elbow, in direct response to the uncouth nature of Marisa's comment.

"W-Where did you go, Koishi chan?" Flandre becoming a direct victim of Koishi's abilities, losing the concentration to maintain her images.

"Right here!" Koishi shouted, giving a kiss directly to Flandre's right cheek.

"Don't do that! It's cheating and I can't find you!" Flandre stated as she wrapped her arms around Koishi in an embrace, the pair slowly descending onto the garden.

"I love you Flan!"

"I love you Koi!"

The four women standing by the balcony couldn't help but exclaim an enthusiastic "AWWWWWW~" in unison, their features lit up in admiration for the precocious youkai couple, Izayoi developing a nosebleed.

Sakuya retrieved a handkerchief by her person and began speaking. "Komeiji used her abilities to remove Flandre's perception of destruction. In turn lady Flandre's companionship compelled Komeiji to open her heart to others again."

"So they're a perfect match, huh? No wonder Flan became such a cutie since last time I came here! Anyway, wanna ride Reisen? We can get to know each other~"

Reisen blushed at Marisa's proposition. "I-If it's okay..."

"Who wouldn't want a cute bunny holdin on? Hop in!"

Reimu began levitating as Marisa and Reisen began preparations for flight, leaving the balcony of the mansion thereafter.

****

"You guys are just selling the stuff when people ask? That's no way to make money! Outside, there are establishments in the west that sell weed, called 'dispensaries'. It's even sold by doctors like Eirin! Weed cures just about anything!"

One by one, Reisen, Reimu and Marisa entered the area containing Sumireko and Kaguya.

"Sup Sumi!"

"Hey Marisa, I was telling these guys they could make a killing selling weed from here!" Pointing to Kaguya and Tewi seated adjacent to her.

"Usami has an interesting proposition, selling to common folk."

"I shall begin preparations, I never thought I would use the clinic for recreational substances."

"So, no more house visits huh?" Marisa conjectured. "Vistin everyone was kinda fun!"

"You just say that because you got to have intoxicated sex."

"C'mon, wasn't it fun when we did it with Alice, Kourin, Youmu, Sanae and this cutie right here?" Reisen immediately blushing.

"We were beholden to Margatroid's proclivities and Morichika's humiliation fetish," Reimu remarked, Marisa sticking her tongue out in response.

"By the way, where did Yukarin go?"

"Sending the disgraced sage and her fairy back to hell. However, I'm sure Junko is no longer in need of a spouse." Houraisan remarked.

"So, Yakumo has a new lover, fascinating."

Yagakoro cleared her throat as Kaguya and the other women conversed. "I will be ready in a week or so, you are welcome to join this new venture. Hakurei, Kirisame."

"I'll think about it."

"I'll help spread the word!"

"It's settled. Reisen, come with me."

"Yes, master," Reisen stated, following Yagakoro out of Kaguya's quarters.

"So Rei, wanna have some fun with me and Alice tonight?"

"Sadly, I have to decline. I'm pretty sure Suika has been raiding my cellar since I left."

Marisa pouted. "But It'll be super sexy!"

Reimu giggled. "I'm sure it will be."

"Well, I'll come visit ya tomorrow, don't leave me for Sanae!" Marisa proclaimed, giving Reimu a kiss on the cheek, brandishing her broom as she slid open the shouji screen to Kaguya's quarters.

****

"It's very rare of you to leave your library, Patchouli," Alice noted, feeding the woman seated next to her a cannabis infused cookie, both women in their undergarments inside Margatroid's common area.

"Mukyu? I wanted to investigate this substance Kirisame and lady Remilia were so enamored with." Proceeding to take a bite of the confection in front of her, devouring it moments later.

Marisa entered Margatroid's accommodations in a very nonchalant manner, setting her broom next to the doorway and immediately beginning to disrobe. "Sup Alice, Patchy!"

"Who said you could enter, Kirisame." Patchouli retorted, her cheeks turning beet red.

Marisa took her seat next to Patchouli and Alice, the lavender maned librarian right in the middle. "Aw c'mon Patche, ya tummy says otherwise!" Marisa exclaimed, utilizing her left hand to squeeze Patchouli's abdomen.

"There's so much of you, Knowledge. I can't let Kirisame have you all to herself." Alice uttered in a playful, yer deadpan manner. Joining Marisa in the molestation.

"Mukyu! That tickles!"

Both women removed their hands from Patchouli's abdomen. "Wanna move to the bedroom?" Marisa inquired, a seductive visage upon her features.

****

"So, just roll her over and find the wet spot?" Marisa inquired, looking towards the lavender librarian, the three women fully nude as they laid upon Margatroid's bedding.

Patchouli pouted. "I'm not morbidly obese, hack magician."

Marisa smiled. "Sorry for being mean, Patchy. Just enough for me and Ali to enjoy!" Proceeding to lick around the length of Patchouli's abdomen.

"Muk-" Patchouli shouted, interrupted by Margatroid inserting her thirsty, wet appendage into her mouth, Kirisame inserting her left index and middle finger into Patchouli's opening.

 Within moments, as Marisa removed and reinserted her digits into the librarian, her hand became covered in discharge, Shanghai doll entering the area with a wooden appendage attached to it's lower region.

The golem proceeded to insert it's "attachment" into it's master's vaginal region, Margatroid moaning as she removed herself from Patchouli. "Shanghai, I order you to fuck me like your life depended on it!"

The doll reciprocated the order, utilizing it's small hands to hold onto Margatroid's backside, using it's meager mass to insert and reinsert it's "penis" into it's master.

Alice clenched her teeth and grasped onto her bedsheets, moaning with every thrust from Shanghai.

Within moments, Patchouli and Alice screamed in unison, climaxing from their respective sources of stimulation.

"Those dolls are good for somethin, huh Ali?" Marisa remarked, crawling her way to Patchouli's side, Alice doing the same.

"You're excused, Shanghai." Alice stated, the golem returning from where it came.

"It seems cannabis is a suitable aphrodisiac." Patchouli remarked.

"Well yeah Patchy, what do ya think me and Rei have been doin the past week?"

"I do not keep with with your affairs, magician."

"Aw c'mon, that was fun!"

"I did enjoy myself..."

Marisa held Patchouli in an embrace, Alice doing the same from behind. "Ain't it fun gettin outta that stuffy library?"

"You and Margatroid make adequate sexual partners, yes."

All three women closed their eyes in unison, the sound of each other's breathing being their lullaby.


	15. ReiMari Doki Doki EX Stage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimu immediately regrets her decision to decline Marisa's offer. However, a familiar border youkai eases her loneliness.

Reimu sighed. Yet again, she was all alone inside the shrine. "Kirisame is probably having lots of enjoyment with that puppeteer." The maiden murmured to herself. "Yukari is probably still having sex with that purity spirit." Reimu continued, unusually sexually frustrated in the dead of midnight, laid onto her futon from her backside, staring at the ceiling.

Reimu slowly removed her undergarments, revealing her lithe body to the air.

Reimu traced the length of her abdomen, slowly creeping down to her inner thigh.

The brunette slowly inserted her index finger into her opening, making several undignified moans.

Reimu closed her eyes, her thoughts being filled with Kirisame. _"I love your carefree personality, your soft skin, your adorable stature, your golden hair and eyes. I love you, Marisa."_ Tears forming in the brunette's eyes.

"You seem uncharacteristically lovestick, Hakurei~"

Reimu slowly opened her eyes, the first object in her view Yukari's golden folicles. "M-Marisa?"

In her view was Yukari's face looking downwards at her, her head on the kneeling youkai's lap.

"Are you here to make fun of me?" Reimu inquired, tears flowing from her eyes.

Yukari frowned. "I may be a youkai, but I'm not heartless, Hakurei."

"I don't want to procreate with you, I'm not trying to get impregnated."

Yukari giggled. "Oh that thing? I took Junko out of her trance, we actually get together voluntarily. Turns out we have a lot in common."

"S-So, why are you here?"

Yukari slowly stroked Reimu's hair with her left hand. "You know it's in my best interest for you to be happy, Hakurei."

Reimu regained her composure. "You know the only thing that will satisfy me."

"That is very much within my power." Yukari stated.

"Heya Rei! Yukarin!"

Reimu turned her attention to the voice to her left, in her view was Marisa in her undergarments.

"Well, I had a lotta fun with Alice and Patchy! But I knew ya would get lonely! A gap opened right in Ali's bedroom when I woke up from my nap!"

"You enter her portals without question?"

"What's the worst that could happen!" Marisa chirped as she walked over to the middle of the area, kneeling in front of Reimu and Yukari.

Yukari leaned down and kissed Reimu in the forehead. "I'll go back home to Ran, she's probably calmed down by now." Standing up and entering a gap behind her.

Marisa crawled until she was laid on top of Reimu, holding hands with the brunette below her. "I'm really sorry for making ya lonely."

"You're such an idiot, Kirisame."

Marisa smiled. "Look directly at me, Rei."

The pair's eyes met, before slowly meeting lips, their wet appendages slowly caressing together in an embrace. Marisa utilizing her right hand to fondle Reimu's left breast, Hakurei letting out a moan in response.

Marisa began shifting her entire body vertically, moving up and down in a rhythm, causing their lower areas to make constant contact.

Reimu held onto Marisa's backside with both arms as Marisa continued her motion, holding onto her partner tight.

 _"I love you, I love you, I love you."_ Reimu's declaration repeated in the manner of a religious chant.

The pair screamed as discharge covered their lower region, Marisa slumping over onto Reimu's side. "DId ya like that? If ya miss me all the time why don't I move in!"

Reimu turned her head to the right to glare at the woman next to her. "I may be lovesick, but i'd rather go to hell than board with you."

"Ya were cryin earlier!" Marisa shouted, placing kisses onto Reimu's collar, Hakurei giggling in response.

"I love you." The pair spoke in unison, slowly closing their eyes as they held hands.

 ****

Eirin slid open the shoji screen to Kaguya's quarters, instantly taking note of the foul odor of blood and shellfish.

In her immediate view was Kaguya laid next to a slumbering figure with long, white hair. Immediately recognizing the second person sharing the futon as Fujiwara no Mokou, Both immortals completely naked as their bodies were covered with numerous scars and cuts.

"Master, it seems you have sex with Mokou just as much as you're attempting to kill her."

"Sometimes at the same time," Kaguya remarked. Adjusting her vision to meet Yagokoro, bursting into laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

Eirin sighed. "From what Sumireko instructed me, an individual known as 'doctor medicinal' wears similar attire."

Eirin's silver mane draped below a round, crocheted cap, with black, green, red and yellow stripes. Her torso adorned with a white T-Shirt featuring a green marijuana leaf design. On her legs were oversized trousers in a similar color scheme as her headgear.

"As long as it brings in customers." Kaguya remarked.

"I'll refrain from interrupting your meeting with Fujiwara," Eirin remarked. Sliding the shoji screen closed as she returned to the hallway.


End file.
